


Chocolate drizzled changes

by Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows



Series: Let's do it again, this time with more chocolate and friendlier featherdusters [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Dean Winchester, Archangel Dean, BAMF Dean, BAMF Gabriel, Big Brother Dean, Bobby is not stupid, Canonical Character Death, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is Not Amused, Dean is So Done, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gen, Genius Dean, Hurt Sam, John is Missing, Little Brother Dean, Loki's Kids, POV Alternating, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective John, loki's kids are protective, trickster dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 37,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows/pseuds/Blue_Daisies_In_The_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SEQUEL.  Dean was adopted by Gabriel after a series of species-changing events.  He meets up with Sam again and off to college they go.  Four years later shit hits to fan.  But this time Gabriel has a major stake early on.  Dean is even more badass.  Sam is confused, but sort of in the loop.  Loki's kids are here.  Bobby is suspicious and John is still gone.  Everyone still wants to kill yellow-eyes.  Let's try not to mess this up again.<br/>On Temporary Hiatus!  Will Update Again In March!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I’ll be back soon, nothing could go wrong

**Author's Note:**

> READ REDO WITH CANDY FIRST. Please, this will make no sense otherwise. Not beta read so please let me know when I mess up because I statistically will.

Dean glanced around one more time. He still had to drop by Sam and his girlfriend’s place before he left. Dean was reluctant to leave Sam, but John falling off the face of the earth was more concerning then his “Overprotective bullshit,” as Sam liked to call it.

Dean slid into the impala, Sam had let him keep it when he moved out last year, and drove down to his little brother’s modest apartment. Dean had offered to buy whatever place Sam wanted, between his real job and his tricks Dean had plenty of cash to spare, but Sam hadn’t wanted anything extravagant. Dean had payed off half of the apartment, but Sam and Jess had insisted they could make payments themselves. Dean had let them, informing his brother that if they need he’d step in. Sam had rolled his eyes.

Dean pulled up at the apartment and parked outside. He headed inside as loudly as possible. After nearly walking in on something he really didn’t want to see, Dean in no way was subtle when entering the apartment anymore. 

“Sammy!?” Dean shouted as he stole a beer from the fridge.

Dean heard some grumbling and glanced at the clock with a frown. What time was it that Sam was asleep…ah. Whoops.

-

Sam rolled over and groaned upstairs when he heard his older brother storming about and calling his name. Didn’t he realize that not everyone had freakish sleep schedules like him? 

Sam stumbled downstairs to see his brother sheepishly standing in his kitchen, holding an entire pack of beer. And one more in his hand, which was interesting because the pack was full.

“You stole my beer, then looked at the time and realized you needed an apology gift?” Sam grumbled as he took the offering and put it in the fridge.

“Sorry?” Dean asked sheepishly.

“What was so important that you forgot to look at the clock?” Sam sighed.

“John fell off the map a couple weeks ago, got a message a couple hours ago.” Dean sighed. “I think this is something big, I have to find him.”

“Please tell me you’re not dragging me along.” Sam sighed. “I have an interview on Monday.”

“Oh, no.” Dean replied. “I’m taking my sister.”

“You’re taking Hel?” Sam asked. “Are you sure about that?”

“We’re not going to start the apocalypse or anything, Sammy.” Dean laughed. “She won’t kill anyone.”

“I feel like that sentence needs to have the word ‘Maybe’ added to the end.” Sam said.

“Probably.” Dean shrugged. “But I wanted to drop by and let you know I’m falling off the map for a few days.”

“I wouldn’t freak out Dean.” Sam sighed. 

“Last time begs to differ.” Dean laughed.

“You disappeared over the night and were gone for two weeks!” Sam exclaimed. “Two weeks Dean! No note, no call, no text. Nothing.”

“Helheim has terrible cell service.” Dean said. 

“You didn’t even tell me it existed until you came back.” Sam grumbled.

“I didn’t figure it’d be a problem.” Dean shrugged.

“Ugh.” Sam groaned. “Just, don’t fall off the planet…”

“Realm.” Dean interrupted.

“Once again.” Sam continued, ignoring his older brother.

“That’s why I’m here.” Dean pointed out.

“In the middle of the night.” Sam said.

“It’s technically the morning.” Dean replied.

“That’s worse.” Sam said.

“Well, I can leave.” Dean said.

“Take the couch and stay for breakfast.” Sam sighed. “We’ll talk in the morning.”

“Thanks, Sammy.” Dean grinned as he headed off.

Sam sighed again and shook his head, returning to bed. He’d deal with this in the morning.

-

Sam got up in the morning to find the couch empty and a note on the counter. Dean was gone.

Sam,

Be back Monday, don’t do anything I wouldn’t. On second thought, also toss out about seventy-five percent of what I would do. Call Lo if anything comes up!

The best older brother ever.

-

Dean grinned as the impala flew down the road far above the speed limit. Hel sat beside him, lounging out in the car and glaring out the window.

“Why do you insist on driving?” Hel groaned.

“I like driving and I love this car.” Dean replied.

“You can fly.” Hel pointed out.

“Don’t like doing that.” Dean said. “It’s too risky.”

“But I can take us through my shortcut.” Hel pointed out.

“I’m not exactly a fan of your kingdom.” Dean said.

“I’m glad to be out too.” Hel grinned.

“And the bloodbath?” Dean laughed.

“Not my fault.” Hel sniffed.

“If Loki wasn’t Gabe he would have died.” Dean said lightly, although the tension behind his voice was clear.

“But he is, so it’s all perfectly fine.” Hel grinned.

“You’re ridiculous.” Dean groaned.

“Everyone’s fine now.” Hel smiled.

The smile looked sinister on her pale face. Hel flicked her long black hair over her delicate shoulders and smiled sweetly. 

“All’s well that ends well.” Hel said.

“You’re a menace.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“Absolutely.” Hel grinned. “Are you sure you shouldn’t have said goodbye to Sam and Jess.”

“They’ll be fine.” Dean shrugged. “They’ll be there when we get back.”

-

Dean and Hel arrived at the little town and immediately saw the cop’s car on the bridge. 

“Let’s go piss of the authorities.” Hel grinned as she grabbed her badge and slipped out of the car.

“You need to curb your issues with authorities.” Dean muttered as he did the same.

“Pot and kettle.” Hel called over her shoulder.

“Exactly why you should curb it.” Dean sighed.

-

“Jericho sucks.” Hel said as they left the café after talking to the victim’s friends.

“Agreed.” Dean replied. “Let’s head back and review what John had dug up.”

“I’m still going with my guess.” Hel smiled.

“It’s not a vengeful zombie.” Dean replied. “It’s never zombies.”

“Zombies are great.” Hel laughed.

“You just want to drag souls back to your house.” Dean said.

“I don’t get that many anymore.” Hel sighed.

“I think you’ll be fine.” Dean grinned. “It’s still not a zombie.”

-

“Hey, Dean.” Hel grinned. “False 911 call. That’s pretty illegal.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean grinned as he drove down the deserted road.

“Found your dad’s journal too.” Hel said.

“Great, another red flag.” Dean sighed. “And it’s definitely a women in white. I talked to the husband.”

“Damn, no zombies.” Hel sighed.

“Sorry to break it to you.” Dean said. “So you need to meet me at- oh shit!”

“Dean?” Hel frowned.

“Take me home?”

“Oh shit, hold on!” Hel exclaimed as she rushed off to back up her uncle.

-

By the end of night the women in white had been dragged off by her creepy ghost kids. The impala had a busted window and Dean was pissed at Hel for climbing into his lap and driving his beloved car into the house.

“I’m never forgiving you if you hurt my baby.” Dean pouted.

“Your car is fine.” Hel rolled his eyes. “And even if it wasn’t it would be with a flick of your fingers.”

“That’s not the point dear sister of mine.” Dean grumbled.

“The point is that it doesn’t matter, uncle dear.” Hel scowled.

“Not changing the title.” Dean grinned as he climbed back into the impossible clean car. “I’m not calling someone that much older than me niece.”

“I look younger than you.” Hel sulked. 

“Yes, you’re gorgeous love.” Dean laughed.

“Of course I am.” Hel said with a nearly flirty smirk.

“But incest is not my type.” Dean laughed.

“Nor mine.” Hel laughed with him. “But Sam’s technically not related to me at all…”

“God, no!” Dean flinched as he started the car. “I cannot ever have that image in my head!” 

Hel laughed, her father’s trickster nature showing through.

“Let’s get back home.” Hel smiled softly.

-

Dean pulled up to Sam’s apartment, Hel long passed out in the back. He got out and stretched, heading inside. 

Dean froze at the door sensing something he hadn’t in a while. This wasn’t supposed to happen. This was off plan. Shit.

Dean rushed inside as he felt a soul pass on. No, not Jess. Please, not her. That will break his brother!

Dean spun around and barley glanced at the ceiling going up in flames as he drug his brother out of the house. He wasn’t losing two people he loved today.

-

Sam was destroyed as predicted. Hel had left before the fire department had arrived. She was off to fetch her brothers and look into it. Dean and Hel both knew exactly what had happened. Hel was actually off to rally the troops and prepare for war.

And this war was coming, that was certain. 

But Dean was ready. He’d been preparing for a long time now.

“We’ve got work to do.” Sam said as he slammed down the truck.

Dean watched him sadly and guiltily and thought back to the note still hidden in his car.

 

Dean,

I’d anticipate you have about four years before shit hits the fan. We better damn well be ready for it. 

Lucy is banging on the cage and Mike’s freaking out. 

Yellow eyes wants to use your brother as, I believe you phrased it as “demon-condom” for his boss.

Whom I’m still iffy about his position.

So basically, unless we throw in a real monkey wrench the planet is screwed.

So prepare for war, bucko.

Let’s try not to screw this up.

Gabriel

P.S. I really hope you noticed this before little Sammy.


	2. The really terrible, no good camping trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2. Sam and Dean are hunting while Hel finds out something important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really tired so apologizes in advance for any mistakes I missed.  
> I also used a few lines from the show. So those aren't mine. You'll probably be able to recognize them though.

Dean had begged Sam to stay. To go to the interview. He’d pleaded with Sam to have the normal life he wanted. That he could be happy here. Sam ignored him.  
Dean was not happy that everyone was fucking with his plans.

The brothers investigated for a time at Stanford, but came up with nothing. Dean had predicted that. Yellow-eyes was damn smart and had the backing of most of hell. Not to mention trust issues and paranoia. So he was hidden even from Dean’s eyes. If he and Gabriel went all out, they could definitely find him but that brought its own issues.

Revealing themselves too early could do anything from the apocalypse to a death sentence and not much positive in between.

So, screwed either way it was.

Dean was far from happy, but at least he could discreetly ease Sam’s nightmares. He didn’t want to raise any flags by taking them away, but he did the best he could to make them blurry and take as much emotion from them at the end. He still felt useless.

Sam was currently passed out, in a very fuzzy nightmare he’d doubtfully remember when he woke up thanks to Dean, in the passenger side of the impala.

In the end they’d decided to head to the next place in John’s journal and hope he had some answers. Of course, Dean knew John had less answers than him. Sam did not. Dean wanted to make sure the idiot wasn’t dead and give Sam something to focus on. Sam wanted revenge.

That scared the hell out of Dean.

-

Sam woke up on the way to Blackwater Ridge with the eerie feeling he got from a jump scare… just with no memory of the actual jump scare. He sputtered and glanced over at Dean who was driving with the music suspiciously turned down and a way too thoughtful expression on his face. Sam hated that expression as it typically lead to impossibly complex pranks on anyone who happened to be nearby. Which was usually Sam himself. There was something a bit off about this expression though. Dean seemed, not exactly sad but not just angry either. It was disconcerting.

“What are you planning now?” Sam asked, voice rough with sleep.

“Nothing you won’t eventually find out about.” Dean said without missing a beat. “Welcome back sleeping beauty.”

“Are we close?” Sam asked, ignoring the jibe.

“Nearly there.” Dean replied.

“Did dad say where he’d be here?” Sam asked.

“Does John ever do anything the straightforward way?” Dean asked back.

“Damn.” Sam sighed.

-

They arrived in the town a quickly found the case that their father must have been pointing them to. Sam didn’t think he was still here, but Dean was insisting on interviewing the sister and figuring out what was going on here.

Haley Collins was rough and immediately demanded IDs. Sam liked her, she was smart. After seeing the footage, he agreed there was a case but was still reluctant to stay. Dean was insistent that their father could survive alone, as he’d been doing, while they wrapped up this case.

Sam only agreed when he thought of Haley going into the woods alone and dying when he could have helped her.

The hike up sucked. Dean was constantly bickering with the guide and flirting with Haley. Sam stumbled along, actually weary of whatever was out there. It seemed like Dean had already figured that out though and considering his abilities Sam figured they’d all be safe.

Just so long as he didn’t decide to do something stupid. That was a bad trait of Dean’s.

By the time they reached Haley’s brother’s camp it was clear that she’d been right to worry. Not that Sam had doubted that before.

Being split up and losing all the supplies was admittedly terrible planning. Sam was sure he wasn’t imagining the guilty look on Dean’s face when they got back.

Then Dean was talking about dad’s journal.

“ _This is John’s single, most valuable possession. Everything he knows about every evil thing is in here. And he’s passed in on to us. I think he wants us to pick up where he left off. You know, saving people, hunting things. The family business_.” Dean said, looking like he was saying it mostly to motivate Sam away from tracking John down with a single goal in mind.

Dean was trying to distract him, to see the good in things. Ever optimistic Dean.

“ _How do you do it_?” Sam asked. “ _How’s dad do it_?”

“ _Well, for one, them._ ” Dean smiled softly, nodding towards the others. “ _Man, I figure our family’s so screwed to hell maybe we can help some others. Makes things a little bit more bearable.”_

Sam looked over at the siblings sitting by the fire. Remembering Dean doing the same with him so long ago. Wishing it wasn’t so long ago.

_“I’ll tell you what else helps.”_ Dean grinned. “ _Killing as many evil sons of bitches as I possibly can_. Monsters in any for. A bit of just desserts.”

Sam had to agree with that. He’d only seen Dean in action at his side job once at that had been nearly chilling. He hadn’t looked at him the same for a week. He couldn’t say they hadn’t deserved it.

-

They lost the guide to stupidity and Sam got split up from Dean in the morning. The siblings believed them now at least, but now Dean was gone with Haley and Sam was with Ben. Sam called out for Dean, fully expecting an answer. A wendigo couldn’t harm a trickster.

When he got no answer Sam was a bit... terrified.

Then Haley came rushing out and talking about how Dean had pushed her aside and allowed her to escape put the wendigo had thrown him through a tree and dragged him off. She apologized over and over, but Sam just shook his head. If Dean had gotten captured it was for a reason.

Sam quickly found it in a trail of peanut M&Ms. Leave it to his candy-loving brother. If they ever met Hansel and Gretel’s witch Dean was doomed to be cursed.

Sam kept the siblings close and followed the trail into the mines. It didn’t take long for them to find Dean, who was unconscious and tied by his wrists to the ceiling beside Haley’s older brother. Haley rushed over to her brother and Sam went to his.

“Hey, time to wake up.” Sam muttered as he began to untie Dean.

Dean instantly glanced up and grinned at Sam.

“You could have warned me.” Sam muttered.

“Spur of the moment thing, Sammy.” He replied quietly. “Sorry if I freaked you out.”

“Moron.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Found the kid alive, didn’t I?” Dean grinned.

“Stupid, reckless moron.” Sam groaned.

“It couldn’t have hurt me.” Dean reassured.

He then headed off to check on the reunited siblings leaving Sam to be annoyed with his brother’s lack of self-preservation.

With Dean acting as a distraction, which again annoyed Sam, he led the siblings out towards the exit. They didn’t quite make it there, but Dean was suddenly around the corner with a flare gun. Sam had no idea where the flare gun came from, as Dean had handed them all to him. The wendigo went up in flames in a nearly anticlimactic way.

Sam stood back ones they were back in town as his brother continued to flirt with Haley. He rolled his eyes when she kissed him on the cheek and went to collect his brother.  
“You done attempting to seduce the locals?” Sam asked.

“Probably.” Dean smiled.

Sam laughed as they headed back to the impala.

“Where to now?” Sam asked.

“Wherever the next case is.” Dean grinned as he turned the key in the impala.

Then they were off into the night.

-

Hel sprinted away as fast as she could. Odin, damn it! She didn’t get paid to deal with this shit. Or at all, but that’s an entirely different matter.

Hel opened up a portal and leapt into her realm just as a knife wedged its way into her shoulder.

She slammed the portal closed and thanked her luck that the knife hadn’t hit anything major.

Hel carefully pulled the blade out and dropped it to the floor of her room, collapsing in her bed. She would have to tell Gabriel about this, but first she had to call someone to take care of the gash in her shoulder steadily bleeding out.

The angel blade glinted in the dim light, tainted with the blood of a goddess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to get another chapter up this weekend:)  
> No promises though.


	3. Creepiness in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 3. Dean's thoughts as they go through the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used a couple lines from the show again.  
> Eventually I'll go back and italicize them or something.  
> Also just to note, Dean is a little dark in this chapter, but that's mostly because he doesn't see the sheriff as anything but a monster like any other he would have gone after as a trickster. So he normally isn't going to be as dark.  
> So, hope you enjoy!

Dean was not liking the Lake Manitoc case in the least. Three bodies disappearing in the same lake was certainly enough to indicate a case and where this case was going was far from pleasant. It looked like the spirit of a kid was behind it.

Angry children spirits meant hurt children which meant Dean’s trickster side didn’t want to do anything about it. Personal history aside, Dean had no respect for those that hurt kids and was happy to trick then any day. Usually ending in a comedic death.

So Dean didn’t want to help the people who hurt the poor kid and to be honest if the kid was only going after them then he probably would have moved on. The problem was the ghost was killing kids too.

Well, young adults so far, but those people had nothing to do with the kid’s death. Dean wasn’t sure exactly who was behind it, but he knew the timeline said that they weren’t. They hadn’t even been born yet.  
Their father likely was. Hopefully he was the only one behind it, but the sheriff’s family was being effected too. That meant that he was likely behind it as well, putting his daughter and a little kid in danger. He hoped it was just the godson connection, but Dean could feel that it wasn’t. Lucas was evidence of that.

That meant that Dean had to step up and actually do something. If he let the sheriff die, then no one had to know about it.

Sam was worried about everyone, softie as usual. Dean didn’t get why Sam couldn’t understand that the word “Monster” wasn’t restricted to only the supernatural. Dean knew a lot of supernatural creatures that were a lot kinder than most humans.

Hunters were so narrow minded.

Dean needed to fix that.

And save Andrea and Lucas before they got pulled into this mess and killed too.

Lucas was a sweet kid and his picture had pushed the case forward. Without him they would be stuck on the lake monster theory.

And Sam said that he wasn’t good with kids. He sure beat Hel in that respect most of the time. She had a bad habit of freaking kids out with her true appearance and basically loved to terrorize their parents. Anyone over about fourteen in fact was open season for pranks for his sister. Not his kind of pranks, of course, but she was the trickster’s daughter after all.

She was really good with kids when she needed to be though. Hel was kinder than most people realized. It was hard not to be when caring for the dead was your job.

Didn’t mean that she got along with most kids on an average day.

Back on topic though.

This Peter was killing people. Drowning the families of everyone that hurt him. Making them join him in the lake. Kid spirits sucked.

Then the sheriff kicked them out of town.

Dean sat in front of the stop light for a moment before turning around. The sheriff had something to do with this. He knew it.

Lucas wouldn’t be connecting to the ghost if he wasn’t tied into this somehow and that connection wasn’t a good thing. Dean voiced his thoughts about it to Sam as he headed back.

“ _What if we’ve missed something? What if more people get hurt?”_ Dean asked.

“ _But why would you think that?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Because Lucas was really scared_.” Dean replied.

“ _That’s what this is about_?” Sam asked.

“ _I just don’t wanna leave this town until I know that the kid’s okay_.” Dean said.

Lucas reminded him too much of his young self. He was pulled into something that he had nothing to do with. Dean wasn’t leaving with his suspicions’ about the sheriff.

“ _Who are you and what have you done with my brother?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Shut up_.” Dean groaned.

Leave it to his brother to ruin a sincere moment.

By the time they got there Lucas met them at the door and was leading them to the bathroom. Dean was right. Sam barley managed to pull Andrea out of the water in time.

Then she was freaking out. That was typical, but still annoying.

The “Come play with me” was a whole new level of creepy though. Then Dean got out the photo book and silently confirmed his theory. Andrea noted that it was her father in the pictures. The sheriff was in on all this.

Lucas led them to a spot outside and what do you know? There was Peter’s bike.

Then the sheriff was there with a gun. Dean wanted to throw himself in front of Sam to protect him.

Instead he told the truth. Forced the sheriff to admit to his role in Peter’s death. He denied it at first, but as always the truth came out.

Andrea look appalled with her father. The sheriff finally told his story. This is why Dean hated humans.

Then Lucas was at the water’s edge. Damn that connection.

Finally the sheriff believed.

Dean dove in beside his brother, both of them desperately searching.

Dean tapped into his trickster abilities and looked through the water easily. Then the sheriff was doing stupid things right when he could have saved everyone.

Dean let the sheriff drown and saved Lucas.

He didn’t look at Sam and his brother assumed he had to choose. Dean let him.

“ _We’re not going to save everybody_.” Sam said as they got ready to leave.

“ _I know_.” Dean replied.

He felt like that’s what he should be saying that to Sam instead of the other way around.

Lucas was finally talking again. He made them sandwiches.

Sam was comforting Andrea while Dean went with Lucas to the car to put away their food. Dean was glad he’d followed his theory.

Dean got a kiss from Andrea and a thank you.

Everyone innocent was safe. Everyone else…

A job well done in Dean’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Midterms over for a couple weeks (why are they called midterms if there are two of them I've never understood), so hopefully I'll be able to get up a couple more chapters up before I devote my life to class again:)


	4. Flying in a plane is not like flying with wings, but Sam can’t know that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode four. Dean faces his fear of flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I'm super tired so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes. Apologizes in advance for any mistakes. I'll go back and italicize the text from the show in a bit. There's quite a lot of it in this one. Also, I watched the episode and I think the guys name was Jerry, but it might have been Gary so let me know if I messed that up. Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

Dean actually didn’t mind flying. He had wings for god’s sake after all. Why the hell would he dislike flying or heights? That would be stupid.

Dean fucking hated planes though. It wasn’t really that if they crashed there was basically no chance of survival. He could just skip out with Sam only using his trickster powers. It’d be difficult with the angel stalkers, but he had learned from Gabriel how to control his abilities. The angels would see Dean and a trickster, but not associate them as the same person. Worked great.

So no, he wasn’t concerned with the plane crashing. He hated flying without his wings. It felt unnatural and wrong. Dean felt sick on planes.

So when a man that worked at an airport called them up Dean was far from thrilled.

The earlier conversation with Sam though was almost funny.

“ _I just forgot. Man this job, it gets to you_.” Sam said.

“ _Well you can’t let it_.” Dean shrugged. “ _Can’t bring it home like that_.”

“ _So, what? All this, it never keeps you up at night_?” Sam asked.

Dean shook his head and shrugged. Not much could take him down after all. Of course, Sam didn’t know just how unkillable he was these days. Not yet. Not for a while if Dean had anything to say about it. Which he did.

“ _Never. You’re never afraid?”_ Sam asked.

“ _No, not really_.” Dean replied honestly.

Sam chuckled slightly and grabbed the knife from under his pillow. What, Dean had to at least pretend to care about hunters at least with his brother around.

“ _That’s not fear_.” Dean stated. “ _That is precaution_.”

No matter how unnecessary.

“ _Alright, whatever_.” Sam replied, brushing it off.

Dean could tell the thought of fellow hunters had run through his mind and he felt a bit bad for deceiving him. Best to stick to the plan though.

Then the call had come in.

Jerry had a problem. To do with planes. Dean really hoped he didn’t have to get on one.

-

“ _Thanks for making the trip so quick_.” Jerry said. “ _I aught to be doing you guys a favor, not the other way around. Dean and your dad really helped me out_.”

“ _Yeah_.” Sam replied. “ _He told me, it was a poltergeist?”_

“ _Poltergeist?”_ A worker asked. “ _Man, I love that movie!”_

“ _Hey, nobody’s talking to you.”_ Jerry said. “ _Keep walking! Damn right it was a poltergeist, practically tore our house apart. Tell you something. If it wasn’t for you and your dad, I probably wouldn’t be alive.”_  
Dean grinned smugly at Sam. It had been a case that he had worked with John over a weekend when they were at Stanford. A kind of father son bonding thing. Dean thought it was fun. John was impressed. Win-win all around.

“ _You’re dad said you were off in college, is that right?”_ Jerry asked.

“ _Yeah I was_.” Sam replied. “ _I’m taking some time off_.”

“ _Well he was real proud of you, I could tell_.” Jerry said. “ _You know he talked about you all the time_.”

“ _He did?”_ Sam asked, glad that he hadn’t screwed up their relationship with Stanford.

Even though John seemed fine with it, Sam still worried about that sometimes. It could have gone so much worse, though.

“ _Yeah, you bet he did_.” Jerry replied. “ _Oh, hey I tried to get ahold of him, but I couldn’t. How’s he doing anyway?”_

“ _He’s, um…”_ Dean began. “ _Wrapped up in a job right now.”_

“ _Well, we’re missing the old man, but we get Sam.”_ Jerry said. “ _Even trade, huh?”_

“ _Nah, not by a long shot_.” Sam replied while dean chuckled.

“ _I got something I want you guys to hear.”_ Jerry said as he led them to his office.

_“I listed to this. Well, sounded like it was up your alley_.” Jerry said. “ _Normally I wouldn’t have access to this. It’s the cockpit voice recorder for United Britannia flight number twenty-four-twenty-five. It was one of ours.”_

The growling was a surprise, Dean had to say.

“ _Took off from here, crashed about two hundred miles south_.” Jerry said. “ _Now, they’re saying mechanical failure. Cabin depressurized somehow. Nobody knows why. Over a hundred people on board, only seven got out alive. Pilot was one. His name is Chuck Lambert, he’s a good friend of mine. Chuck is, well he’s pretty broken up about it. Like it was his fault.”_

“ _You don’t think it was_.” Sam stated the obvious.

“ _No.”_ Jerry replied unnecessarily. “ _I don’t.”_

“ _Jerry, we’re going to need passenger manifests, a list of survivors.”_ Sam said.

“ _Right.”_ Dean agreed, stepping in. “ _Any way we can take a look at the wreckage?”_

“ _The other stuff is no problem.”_ Jerry said. “ _But the wreckage, fellas the NTSB has it locked down in an evidence warehouse. No way I got that kind of clearance.”_

Dean was already thinking of ten different ways to break in.

“ _No problem.”_ Dean grinned.

Dean got them home land security badges and they were off to a psych ward.

The guy claimed not to know anything for a time. Stress was reasonable, but Dean had to push. He needed to know what he was up against. He really needed to know. Sam’s good cop worked.

Then there was black eyes and men opening emergency exit doors impossibly. A passenger on the plane, someone obviously not human.

Evidently the man was a dentist afraid of flying. He didn’t seem to be a creature either. Something was bugging Dean about this case, things weren’t quite adding up. Also there was something about all this that was telling Dean he already knew the answer. He just didn’t want to acknowledge it. That was a comforting feeling. Dean was disappointed with the lack of excitement over his homemade emf detector. That thing was cool and Dean had fun building it.

Then the actual homeland security had to burst their bubble and off it was with Sam’s bag of something and running. Dean was having a blast. Sam was not too happy that he used his trickster powers to help out the hoping over the fence part of the chase.

Then Sam had to say the D-word. Dean hated them. HATED THEM. That was a natural thing, but still. Dean did not want to deal with this right now. Or ever.

Then there was another crash and they found more sulfur. Two plane crashes. Both crashing forty minutes into the crash. Then there was six other cases. Then they found out there was no survivors, or at least weren’t supposed to be any.

Off to save Amanda it was. Dean’s phone call was a bust. He was far from happy about that.

“ _Damn it, so close.”_ Dean grumbled, pacing.

“ _Alright, it’s time for plan B_.” Sam stated.

Don’t say it. Please don’t say it, Dean thought.

“ _We’re getting on that plane_.” Sam said.

He fucking said it. God damn it all, Dean fucking hated planes!

“ _Wow, now just hold on a second_.” Dean said, trying to avoid this at all costs.

“ _Dean, that plane is leaving with over a hundred passengers on board and if we’re right…”_ Sam quieted his voice now. “ _That plane is going to crash_.”

_“I know!”_ Dean exclaimed.

“ _Okay.”_ Sam said. “ _Then we’re getting on the plane, we need to find that demon and exorcise it. Look, I’ll get the tickets, you just go. Get whatever you can out of the trunk, whatever will make it through security. Meet me back here in five minutes. Are you okay?”_

“ _No.”_ Dean said awkwardly. “ _Not really.”_

“ _What?”_ Sam asked. “ _What’s wrong?”_

“ _Well, I kinda have this problem with ah…”_ Dean said uncomfortably.

On one hand, he couldn’t tell Sam the real reason, but on the other he really couldn’t stand planes. It was so unnatural.

“ _Flying?”_ Sam asked.

“ _It’s never been an issue until now!”_ Dean exclaimed.

“ _You’re joking, right?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Do I look like I’m joking?”_ Dean shot back. “ _Why do you think I drive everywhere, Sam?”_

“But you’re a trickster.” Sam whispered.

“That doesn’t mean anything!” Dean exclaimed.

“A plane crash isn’t going to kill you.” Sam said.

“Phobias aren’t supposed to make sense Sam!” Dean exclaimed, even though his actually did in a way.

And a lot of others did too. Especially those born in traumatic circumstances. That was not the point, though. Damn, Dean wished he had time to call Hel!

“ _Alright, uh…”_ Sam said. “ _I’ll go.”_

“ _What?!”_ Dean exclaimed.

“ _I’ll do this one on my own.”_ Sam said.

“ _What are you nuts?”_ Dean asked, concerned. “ _You said it yourself, the plane’s going to crash.”_

“ _Look Dean, we can do it together or I can do this one by myself.”_ Sam said. “ _I’m not seeing a third option here.”_

“ _Come on!”_ Dean exclaimed. “ _Really? Man!”_

Dean was on the plane. Feeling like he was being smothered.

“ _Just try to relax.”_ Sam said.

“ _Just try to shut up.”_ Dean said.

Then Dean hummed Metallica. Then he realized that they only had thirty some minutes in counting to perform on exorcism on a crowded plane thanks to Sam. That did nothing to calm him down.  
The flight attendant wasn’t possessed. Then Sam was babbling about the impossible.

“ _Dude stow to touchy-feely-self-help-yoga-crap!”_ Dean exclaimed. “ _It’s not helping.”_

“ _Dean, listen to me.”_ Sam said. “ _You’re panicked, you’re wide open to demonic possession. So you need to calm yourself down right now.”_

Dean couldn’t help but laugh a bit at that. He was one of the last beings on earth that could be possessed. It was an impossibility. Still he tried to calm down.

And they found the demon. Joy. Dean locked down anything inhuman about him as much as he could. He could not have the demon outing him this early. That was not a possibility he wanted to deal with. Sam could not know certain things this early or everything would go to hell.

The demon certainly did not want to leave his host. Then they needed to finish it and the demon was tossing the plane apart like it was nothing. Dean clung to the walls, desperately trying to keep his powers trapped as they desperately fought to come out and whisk him away.

Sam barley grabbed the book and finished the exorcism in time. Way to go little brother.

The plane landed safety and the flight attendant covered for them. Everyone was safe.

And Dean had to comfort Sam about Jess. When he knew what he was saying wasn’t the whole truth.

“ _Sam, these things read minds. They lie. That’s all that was_.” Dean said.

“ _Yeah.”_ Sam replied.

Dean could tell he hadn’t convinced him, though.

“ _Come on.”_ Dean said.

They left the airport and headed back to Jerry.

“ _You know, nobody will know what you two did here, but I do.”_ He said. “ _A lot of people could have been killed. You’re dad’s gonna be real proud.”_

“ _We’ll see you around Jerry.”_ Sam said.

“ _You know Jerry.”_ Dean said as they walked away. “ _I meant to ask you. How did you get my cellphone number anyway? I’ve only had it for like six months.”_

“ _Your dad gave it to me.”_ Jerry replied.

“ _What?”_ Sam asked.

“ _When did you talk to him?”_ Dean asked, confused.

“ _Well, man, I didn’t exactly talk to him, but, uh, I called his number and his voice message said to give you a call.”_ Jerry replied. “ _Thanks again, guys.”_

Jerry left and Dean felt a little pissed. So John’s phone was working? And he hadn’t bothered to call and let them know he was fine. After that message he left Dean!?

Sam seemed to feel about the same.

The phone was no longer out of service.

And John was telling people to call Dean. Fantastic.

Dean got in the car with Sam and drove off. Definitely above the speed limit.


	5. This episode made me hate mirrors for a week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 5. Dean is not happy with Sam keeping secrets. Yeah, hypercritical, but he had no choice for his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super tired, so this is not edited. I'll go back and italicize what I used from the episode tomorrow. Let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll fix them, I just wanted to get this posted today. Hope it's still okay.

Sam was having nightmares again. Dean didn’t think that they’d ever gone away in the first place. He was getting actually concerned about it. Having nightmares all the time wasn’t healthy. They had a new case now though, hopefully it would distract him at least for a time.

It was a bit weird. The guy had died bloody in the bathroom. The first thing the kid had brought up when the asked about her dad had been an old legend. Bloody Mary. Certainly creepy, but even Dean hadn’t heard of any cases relating to it.

He doubted it was real, but there was a possibility that it at least had something to do with the case. Of course, it followed the legend except that the person who said it was fine.  
What was it that picked the victim? Not to mention that there were a huge amount of different versions of the story. It was always a women named Mary that gorged people’s eyes out in front of a mirror. Oh, how fun.

Then they went to the library and low and behold the computers were out. Dean was so happy that one of his trickster abilities allowed him to at least sort through the information to what was relevant. Didn’t fix everything though, because while they were looking for the massive amount of information another body showed up. This one had actually said the legend. Sometimes Dean hated this job.

Not to mention that when Sam had passed out he’d had another nightmare.

“ _Why’d you let me fall asleep?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Because I’m an awesome brother_.” Dean replied. “ _What’d you dream about?”_

“ _Lollypops and candy canes_.” Sam replied.

“ _Yeah, sure.”_ Dean said, silently worrying about his brother.

This wasn’t healthy, but Dean didn’t know what exactly to do about it. He couldn’t force his brother to talk to him, well actually he could, but that wouldn’t have helped anything.

“ _Did you find anything?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Besides a whole new level of frustration?”_ Dean grumbled.

There was nothing local that had to do with Mary or mirrors. There was nothing that pointed towards Mary. Then Sam’s phone rang.

There was another body. Eyes scratched out. Another connection to Mary. And the dead girl’s friend was freaking out.

“ _I’m insane, right_?” She asked.

“ _No you’re not insane_.” Dean said.

“ _God, that makes me feel so much worse_.” She said.

“ _Look, we think something’s happening here_.” Sam said. “ _Something that can’t be explained_.”

Going for all the clichés then, Sammy. Dean would have laughed if he wasn’t concerned about so many other things.

“ _We’re gonna stop it_.” Dean said, trying to keep the poor girl from breaking down. “ _But we could use your help_.”

Eh, it’d be easier to get into the room. They needed to figure this out before someone else died bloody.

Charlie let them into the dead girl’s room through the window. Dean made a few jokes to try and lighten the mood and then Sam started analyzing. No one knew how the victims were being picked, until Sam brought out the black light.

There it was, written right on the back of the mirror.

“ _Gary Braymen.”_ Charlie read.

“ _You know who that is?”_ Sam asked.

“ _No.”_ She replied.

They left and met up again outside; Sam looked up the name.

“ _So, Gary Braymen was an eight year old boy_.” Sam said, sitting down next to Dean and Charlie. “ _Two years ago, he was killed in a hit and run and the car was described as a black Toyota Camry, but nobody got the plates or saw the driver.”_

“ _Oh, my god.”_ Charlie said.

“ _What?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Jill drove that car.”_ Charlie said.

“ _You need to get back to your friend Donna’s house.”_ Dean said.

The mirror also had a name there. The one the first victim died in front of.

“ _Linda Shoemaker.”_ Sam said.

“ _Why are you asking me all this_?” Donna asked.

“ _Look, we’re sorry, but it’s important.”_ Sam said.

“ _Yeah, Linda’s my mom okay_.” Donna said. “ _And she overdosed on sleeping pills. It was an accident and that’s it. I think you should leave.”_

“ _Now, just listen_.” Dean said.

“ _Get out of my house!”_ Donna shouted.

“ _Oh my god.”_ Charlie said again. “ _Do you really think her dad could have killed her mom?”_

“ _Maybe.”_ Sam replied.

“ _I think I should stick around.”_ Charlie said.

“ _Well, just whatever you do, don’t…”_ Dean began.

“ _Believe me.”_ Charlie said. “ _I won’t say it.”_

Dean nodded. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been warranted in saying it. Most humans were pretty stupid. Even Sam seemed surprised about the nation-wide search. Sam was smart most days, but if it wasn’t local then it had to be more wide spread. It obviously had something to do with Bloody Mary, so it was time to widen the search.

Humans were annoyingly short sighted sometimes.

He caught on to somethings quickly though.

“ _They both had secrets where someone died.”_ Dean said.

“ _Right, I mean there’s a lot of folklore about mirrors that they reveal all your lies, all your secrets. That they’re a true reflection a true reflection of your soul, which is why it’s a bad idea to break them.”_ Sam said.

  
“ _Right, right.”_ Dean nodded. “ _If you’ve got a secret, like a really, really nasty one where someone died, Mary sees it and punishes you for it.”_

“ _Whether you’re the one saying it or not_.” Sam said.

“ _Take a look at this_.” Dean said.

“ _It looks like the same handprint_.” Sam said.

“ _Her name was Mary Worthington_.” Dean said. “ _An unsolved murder in Fort wayne Indiana_.”

Apparently Mary died bloody, eyes cut out with a knife. The cop that was on the case was happy to tell them about the picture where he thought she’d tried to spell out the name of her killer. The cop wasn’t sure who the killer was, but showed the local man he thought it was. A man that she’d been seeing, if her diary said anything. He couldn’t prove it, of course and the guy had died. Of course he used the word secret, Mary had died trying to expose a secret and never could. Then she was cremated. And the mirror had been sold off, ending up in guess what town?

Surprise, surprise, the case was all about Mary. Dean felt bad for the girl, but once she started killing people she’d sealed her fate.

Then Charlie called. Someone had said it and she was being stalked. This couldn’t get any better, could it? It was just great!

Sam managed to calm her down, but then they had a tough conversation to bring up.

“ _That’s not what we’re talking about.”_ Dean said. “ _Something happened, didn’t it? In your life. A secret. Where someone got hurt. Can you tell us about it?”_

_“I had this boyfriend.”_ Charlie started. _“I loved him, but he kinda scared me too you know? And one night at his house we got in this fight and I broke up with him. And he got upset and he needed me and he loved me and he said ‘Charlie if you walk out that door right now I’m gonna kill myself.’ And do you know what I said? I said ‘Go ahead.’ And I left. How could I say that? How could I leave him like that? I just, I didn’t believe him, you know? I should’ve…”_

Dean felt bad for the poor girl. That wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t have known that her boyfriend would actually do that, people said crazy things when they fought all the time. Yet, it fulfilled Mary’s rules. Dean wasn’t liking the spirit much. Sure, you died and it sucked, but you don’t have to start killing everyone else. There was a difference between a mistake, a fight, and an error.

Sam agreed, it was all about shades of gray. Then he went back to thinking. He wanted to summon her and then smash it.

“ _Well, how do you know that’s going to work?”_ Dean asked.

_“I don’t. Not really.”_ Sam said.

“ _Well, who’s gonna summon her?”_ Dean asked.

_“I will.”_ Sam said.

And Dean silently freaked out. Sam was not summoning a psycho ghost to kill him!

_“She’ll come after me.”_ Sam said.

“ _Okay, you know what? That’s it.”_ Dean snapped.

He pulled over and glared at Sam.

“ _This is about Jessica, isn’t it?”_ Dean asked. “ _You think this is your dirty little secret? You killed her somehow?”_

Dean was sick of this blaming himself bullshit. Sam was not at fault, if anything Dean was!

“ _Sam, this has got to stop man!”_ Dean exclaimed. “ _The nightmares, calling her name out in the middle of the night. It’s gonna kill you! Now listen to me. It wasn’t your fault. If you wanna blame someone, then blame the thing that killed her.”_

Or me, Dean thought. I’m an angel and I never even considered that they’d go after her. I thought you were still safe for now. I’m so sorry.

“ _Or hell, why don’t you take a swing at me?”_ Dean asked. “I’m the one that couldn’t save her even with my powers!”

_“I don’t blame you.”_ Sam said.

You should, Dean thought.

“ _You shouldn’t blame yourself.”_ Dean said. _“Cause there’s nothing you could have done.”_

“ _I could have warned her.”_ Sam said.

“ _About what?!”_ Dean exclaimed. “ _You didn’t know it was gonna happen. And besides, all of this isn’t a secret. I know all about it. It’s not gonna work with Mary anyway.”_

“ _No you don’t.”_ Sam said.

Dean had to use a huge amount of restraint to not look into Sam’s mind. That was not a power he should be using, nor an easy one for him personally. He hated invading people’s privacy, but in this case it was hard not to.

“ _I know what?”_ Dean asked.

_“No you don’t know all about it.”_ Sam said.

Do not use angel powers. Do not use angel powers. Do not use angel powers.

_“I haven’t told you everything.”_ Sam said.

_“What are you talking about?”_ Dean asked.

_“Well, it wouldn’t really be a secret if I told you, would it?”_ Sam asked.

Dean was not happy with this plan. Sam was not changing his mind. Dean didn’t want people to die, but he also didn’t want to let his brother do something that crazy. They were doing it anyway.

They broke into the place together and began to search for Mary’s mirror. Dean was able to find it fairly quickly by searching for the faint aura that the mirror would give off. Sam met him at the mirror and together they checked it with the picture. That was the right mirror.

Dean wanted to change the plan. Sam went through with it. Dean was going to smite this bitch if it came down to it. Then he heard something and well that was great. There was a car here, cops. Dean’s lie was basically a failure, but a bit of trickery he was back inside.

Sam was already facing the mirror. Dean smashed the mirror, but his eyes were already bleeding. Not exactly fun. Dean was pissed. Then she fell out of the mirror. That was just amazing. Dean winced and let the spell take effect on him before holding up a mirror to Mary herself. Karma really was a bitch, wasn’t it?

_“Hey, Sam?”_ Dean asked. “ _This has to amount to what, six hundred years bad luck?”_

Glad that was over with. Though, Sam’s secret was still bothering Dean.

They dropped Charlie off and Sam literally told her that the death she was involved with wasn’t her fault. Then Dean finally asked him.

He wanted to know the secret.

“ _Look, you’re my brother and I’d die for you_.” Sam said. “ _But there are some things that I need to keep to myself.”_

Dean wasn’t pleased with that in the least. How was he supposed to help Sam when he didn’t tell him what was wrong?

He was his brother and they needed to trust each other.

Sam wasn’t trusting him, which Dean could fully admit that he was keeping secrets, but that was because he didn’t have a choice. Sam needed to tell him what was wrong or they wouldn’t work together.  
Trust was why he worked so well with Hel.

Trust was what was keeping him from telling Sam everything.

Trust was what he needed from Sam.

Or else the future was going to be a lot worse than it was already looking.


	6. Criminal, dead and neither

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode six. Dean has to deal with a shapeshifter while his grace wants him to leave. He really needs to learn to listen to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I'm alive! So, here's an update. Earlier than I thought too. Alright, I'm having trouble in one of my classes, so updates are going to be pretty random and slow until I finish my finals. Spring break is going to be mostly apartment hunting for next year, so I'll have more time then. Until then, hope you like this and sorry about the slow updates.  
> Also not edited, hopefully I can go back and do that this weekend.

Dean was really powerful. He wasn’t just saying that too. He was an archangel, after all. The only problem with that was he was an archangel in hiding. He couldn’t use most of his powers. Therefore he was really pissed off at the moment. This whole case was terrible. First he had to pretend to be human for the most part, he could only even have trickster powers around his brother. So for cases like this it sucked. It really, really was terrible.

It all started when Sam dragged him into the case. His old college buddies. Which, of course, lead to an argument.

“ _So you lie to them_.” Dean said.

“ _No_.” Sam defended. “ _I just don’t tell them… everything_.”

“ _Yeah, that, that’s called lying.”_ Dean replied. _“I mean, hey man, I get it. Telling them the truth is far worse_.”

“ _So what am I supposed to do?”_ Sam asked. “ _Just cut everybody out of my life?”_

Dean shrugged agreeably. That was a good idea. Cut out anyone that didn’t know about the supernatural. That’s pretty much what he did. It hurt less when people died that way.

“ _You’re serious?”_ Sam asked dryly.

“ _Look, it sucks, but a job like this you can’t get close to people period_.” Dean replied.

“ _You’re kinda antisocial, you know that?”_ Sam asked.

“ _Yeah, whatever.”_ Dean replied.

“ _God_.” Sam said suddenly.

“ _What?”_ Dean asked, leaning over to look at his brother’s phone.

“ _This email from this girl Rebeca Warren, one of those friends of mine_.” Sam said.

“ _She hot?”_ Dean asked.

Sam glared at him.

“ _I went to school with her and her brother Zack… she says Zack’s been charged with murder. He’s been arrested for killing his girlfriend. Rebeca says he didn’t do it, but sounds like the cops have a pretty good case.”_ Sam explained.

“ _Dude, what kinda people are you hanging out with?”_ Dean asked, a bit concerned.

“ _No, man, I know Zack.”_ Sam said. “ _He’s no killer_.”

“ _Yeah, well, maybe you know Zack as well as he knows you_.” Dean said.

“ _They're in Saint Luis_.” Sam said. “ _We’re going_.”

“ _I’m sorry about your buddy.”_ Dean said. “ _Okay, but this does not sound like our kinda problem.”_

“ _It is our problem_.” Sam said. “ _They’re my friends.”_

“ _Saint Luis is four hundred miles behind us, Sam.”_ Dean pointed out.

Damn his brother and those puppy dog eyes. Damn Dean for saying yes. If he’d known what this case would have turned out to be, Dean would have called Gabe to take care of it. Or Hel, whom he probably should talk too soon, it’d been a while since they talked last.

Even Jorg, Slep, or Fen would have been better choices. After a spell to get them human bodies, obviously. While Hel just used glamour around the public, that wasn’t enough for the giant snake or his animal siblings.

So, yeah. Dean was regretting this case. At first it’d been fine. Everything had been great, they talked to the Rebeca girl, saw the crime scene and picked up some clues. Didn’t seem like there thing, but Sam was puppy dogging and the girl was hot, so why not?

The problem was the tapes were authentic. Sam was lucky to catch the eye thing. The photograph and the soul thing. Then there was the doppelganger theory Sam had, which seemed to be accurate, but there was just something off about the whole thing.

Dean wanted to leave. He felt like he should leave. He should have listened to that feeling damn it.

But there was a second victim. Sam’s friend was screwing with things and they split up into the sewers. Which was oh, just so gross. Dean should have known that was going to be a start to a terrible day.  
His angelic side was so miffed about the case that he had to lock it down tighter than normal. Oh, then there was the skin they found. The shapeshifter was peeling off his skin.

That was just sick.

Then the silver bullets were locked and loaded before it was back to the sewers. What a great way to spend the day.

Seriously, Dean had no idea why even a crazy monster wanted to hang out down there all day. Great, it lived there.

Then it saw them and Dean was too busy trying not to attract heaven’s attention to stop it from slamming his head into the pipes, didn’t hurt but was still annoying, and running off. And Sam missed. Then they had to run after it.

Splitting up in the streets had been a really shitty idea.

Dean didn’t even know where it got drugs good enough to faze him. He normally would have burned them out of his body immediately, but he had his grace locked down so tight that in his practically human state he was unconscious. He came too probably shortly after the thing tied him up with a nasty headache and some fantastic nausea.

Just his luck to be kidnapped and dragged into the sewers.

The creature had been busy though, evidently from the voices he could hear from across the room. He remained quiet for the moment, curious about why the shifter had taken on his shape.

More curious to know if he could hear all Dean’s thoughts. If a low level monster like this could see his secrets he really needed to know. So he shut up and let it talk to his brother, ready to jump in if needed.  
He wasn’t pleased when it hit his brother. This thing was gonna burn.

“ _Where is he?”_ Sam asked. “ _Where’s Dean.”_

Nice to know Sam cared. He should know by now that Dean was fine, though.

“ _I wouldn’t worry about Dean_.” It said. “ _I’d worry about you.”_

“ _Where is he_?” Sam insisted.

Get to the motives Sam, what’s his next move? Come on, you’re a hunter think about something other than your near-unkillable brother.

Not that Dean really cared about those things as he planned on killing the thing as soon as he got his brother out, but still. They should be pressing concerns.

“ _You don’t really wanna know.”_ It said. _“I swear, the more I learn about you and your family… I thought I came from a bad background!”_

“ _What do you mean learn_?” Sam asked.

There you go, that’s a good question Sam, Dean thought.

There was silence for a moment before the creature groaned.

“ _He’s sure got issues with you_.” It said.

Great, not the time for this. Dean really didn’t want it spilling his secrets to Sam. He really hoped it couldn’t see past the surface level ones. Dean waited to see what it knew.

“You got to grow up with your real parent.” It said. “Sure, Gabe was nice, but the circumstances that united them in the first place… well I can’t blame the abuse victim for being hurt by that. You went to college normally. It was too easy for him and with all his little secrets he couldn’t even make any friends. Then you drag him off the help some girl you never introduced him too. He lived with you, helped you get your own place and yet he didn’t even know the names of your friends. Real great brother you are.”

“ _Where is my brother?”_ Sam insisted.

Way not to give in kid, Dean thought. As of yet the shapeshifter hadn’t said anything about anything supernatural so Dean figured it was at the surface level. At least for the moment.

“ _I am you brother_.” It said. “ _See, deep down, I’m just jealous. You got friends, you could have a life. Me? I know I’m a freak. And that sooner or later everyone’s going to leave me.”_

“ _What are you talking about_?” Sam asked.

Dean sighed. It was at the surface level then. The little part of him that hated John for running away and leaving him again. The part that never felt part of his group of siblings as he wasn’t actually Gabriel’s son, hell Gabriel had never called him that. Only little brother. Easier to brush off.

The shifter was tapping into the part of him that was the scared little kid locked in a closet by his foster parents. That was barley a fraction of who Dean was.

So, yes, it was telling the truth, but only a fraction. Like looking at a river and saying that this must be all the water in the world.

Dean grumbled a bit about the fact that Sam would probably flip out over this. Then he’d have to explain and talk about his feelings. Ugh, no chick flick moments, thank you very much.

At least Dean knew know that it wasn’t tapping into any of his deeper memories. It sounded like the thing thought he was still human.

“ _You left_.” It began.

Yeah, but Dean had helped him move, idiot.

“ _Hell I did everything dad asked me to and he ditched me too.”_ It continued.

All right, it had a point there. John was being a dick lately.

_"No explanation, no nothing, just poof!”_ It exclaimed.

Again. John sucked right now. Dean wasn’t dwelling too much over it. He knew who his family was and if one of them went off into the sunset for whatever reason, he had other people he loved that had his back. So, john leaving wasn’t worth the cry fest the creature made it out to be. It probably would have been if he’d never met Gabriel and grown up with only the guy and Sammy. Then that would have been an unimaginably shitting thing to do to him.

“ _Left me with your sorry ass_.” It said.

Excuse him? Dean was thrilled to get to spend more time with the brother he didn’t get to grow up with! What the hell was it talking about? Just trying to create strife or something?

“ _But still, this life, it’s not without its perks.”_ It said.

Do not copy me anymore then you already are, damn it!

“ _I meet the nicest people_!” It exclaimed and Dean did not like where this was going. “ _Like little Becky. You know, Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Let’s see what happens_.”

Okay, firstly that shouldn’t be news. Dean had basically been flirting with her for a while. Next, Sam knew he was a bit of a slut, so…

At least it was leaving though.

Dean could hear Sam struggling and figured he’d announce his presence.

“ _That better be you Sam and not that freak of nature.”_ Dean said.

“ _Yeah, it’s me.”_ Sam replied.

Dean would know, after all Sam’s soul looked nothing like that monster’s.

Sure, it was blemished with that damn demon blood, but it was still bright, kind and very human. Just like the soul Dean had wrapped around his grace.

Being a fledgling had its perks.

“ _He went to Rebeca’s looking like you.”_ Sam said.

“ _Well, he’s not stupid_.” Dean grinned. “ _He picked the handsome one.”_

“ _He didn’t just look like you, he was you.”_ Sam said as Dean easily snapped his bonds. “ _Or he was becoming you.”_

Dean was tempted to lie and just ask what he meant, but he decided the truth would be best at the moment.

“Yeah, I know.” Dean said.

“You know?” Sam asked. “How do you… you listened to that whole conversation.”

“I needed to know his he could read into the trickster side.” Dean replied.

“I’m gonna go with no.” Sam said. “Seems like something he’d rub my face in.”

“I don’t mind being a trickster and we can talk about what he said later.” Dean said as he ripped his brother’s ropes apart. “But most of it was bullshit or surface level annoyances.”

“We’ll talk later.” Sam confirmed.

Dean rolled his eyes, great chick flick moments.

“Fine, whatever.” He said. “Let’s go get your friend.”

Then Sam wanted to call the cops on him.

And they chased his look alike out of the house.

At least Rebeca was safe.

And he was now gonna be a wanted man.

Yay.

Dean hated this damn case.

“ _Man, that’s not even a good picture.”_ Dean said as he looked at the TVs.

“ _It’s good enough_.” Sam said, pulling him away.

Sam sucked at looking at the bright side. Attempted murder wasn’t much better than murder.

“ _Alright, but first I’m gonna find that handsome devil and kick the crap out of him.”_ Dean snarled.

“ _But we have no weapons, no silver bullets.”_ Sam said.

“ _Sam the guys walking around with my face, okay? It’s a little personal. I wanna find him_.” Dean said. “Also, who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Tricksters can’t magic up silver bullets, last time I checked.” Sam said.

“Check again.” Dean said, holding out a gun.

“ _Okay, where do we look?”_ Sam asked.

“ _We can start in the sewers.”_ Dean suggested.

While creating a gun could be brushed off as a trickster thing, tracking a soul could not. Damn the restrictions on his abilities. He was going to be so glad when he didn’t have to hide anymore.

Sam went after the car. About where they expected it to be. Dean hated the idea of it driving his car. He didn’t want it to touch his car.

It was so getting fried extra crispy.

“ _Finally, something went right tonight_.” Dean said.

Then the cops pulled up. He should have just kept his damn mouth shut.

“ _Awh, crap_.” Dean said.

Then Dean ran off and the cops nabbed Sam. Dean’s brother made certain to forbid him from going into the sewers. Dean agreed.

The next morning Dean was at his car, he couldn’t leave it all alone, and locked ‘n loaded.

“ _I’m sorry Sam_.” Dean said. “ _You know me, I just can’t wait.”_

Down in the sewers he didn’t find the creature, but he did find Rebeca. Which meant that Sam was with the shifter. Oh, that was just fantastic.

_“What happened?”_ Dean asked.

“ _I was walking home_.” She sniffed.

Understandable, anyone would be freaked out if they were kidnapped, held hostage in the sewers and surrounded by that discussing shed skin.

_“And everything just went white. Someone hit me over the head and I wound up here just in time to see that thing turn into me!”_ Rebeca exclaimed. _“I don’t know, how is that even possible?”_

_“Okay, okay, it’s okay.”_ Dean said. “ _Come on, can you walk? Okay, we got to hurry. Sam went to see you.”_

Dean rushed her out of there and headed to Rebeca’s house.

He wasn’t going to let his brother die, but he knew that heaven and hell wouldn’t either. Not now. So he did the human thing as fast as he could. Sam was tough, he’d be fine.

Teleporting long distances actually meant flying for Dean so he couldn’t exactly do that at the moment. He’s trust his brother this time. He’d also forbid any more cases that made his skin crawl.  
“ _Hey!”_ Dean exclaimed as he strode into the room to see it on top of Sam.

Damn, he thought the kid could’ve held out for longer than that. It backed away at the sight of his gun.

Dean still shot it twice in the chest. Straight through the heart. He said the thing was gonna burn and he was damn well going to make sure that happened.

Rebeca ran over to Sam’s side and Dean knelt down beside the creature. Seeing his own dead body was weird and satisfying at the same time.

He took the necklace Sam had given him years earlier and glared down at the body.

Freaking shapeshifters.

“ _So this is what you do.”_ Rebeca said as they got ready to leave.

Sam and Dean that was. Girl was hot, but not coming.

“ _You and your brother, you hunt down these kind of things_.” She continued.

“ _Yeah, pretty much.”_ Sam said.

“ _I can’t believe it_.” Rebeca said. “ _I saw it with my own eyes and uh… does everyone at school, nobody knows that you do this?”_

“ _No.”_ Sam said simply.

“ _Did Jessica know?”_ Rebeca asked.

“ _No, she didn’t.”_ Sam replied.

“ _Must be lonely.”_ Rebeca said.

“ _Ah, no, not it’s not so bad.”_ Sam assured her. “ _Anyway, what can I do, it’s my family.”_

“ _Well, you know Zack and me and everybody at school, we really miss you_.” Rebeca said as she hugged Sam.

“ _Yeah, me too.”_ Sam replied.

“ _Well, maybe call sometime?”_ Rebeca asked.

_“It might not be for a little while_.” Sam said.

Rebeca waved at Dean and headed back into the house.

_“So, what about your friend Zack?”_ Dean asked as Sam walked back to the car to leave.

“ _Well, the cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily’s murder.”_ Sam said. _“Found the murder weapon in the guy’s liar, Zack’s clothes stained with her blood. Now they’re thinking maybe the surveillance tap was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon.”_

Dean shrugged. Sure, why not?

Not like he couldn’t get rid of all that if he wanted to.

He wouldn’t, not now.

Later he might.

It could get annoying.

_“Sorry, man.”_ Dean said as they drove away.

“ _About what?”_ Sam asked.

_“I really wish things could be different.”_ He replied honestly. _“I wish you could just be Joe College.”_

He wished he could have given him more time to do that. To be normal.

_“Nah, it’s okay.”_ Sam said. “ _You know, truth is, even at Stanford deep down I never really fit in.”_

_“Well, that’s cause you’re a freak_.” Dean replied, not realizing he was using the shifter’s word until it was out of his mouth.

“ _Yeah, thanks.”_ Sam snorted.

“ _Yeah, well, I’m a freak too.”_ Dean said.

It had got that part right at least.

“Far more than you are.” Dean muttered.

“ _I’m right there with you, all the way.”_ Dean said louder.

“ _Yeah, I know you are.”_ Sam smiled.

“ _You know, I gotta say_.” Dean began. “ _I’m sorry I’m gonna miss it.”_

_“Miss what?”_ Sam asked.

_“How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?”_ Dean grinned.

Sam snickered and shook his head.

Then they were off to the next case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify a few things with Dean's powers:  
> He can create things as Gabriel was seen to do that in "Tall Tales"  
> He can't teleport around like Cas, as that's flying and not a trickster thing  
> He can jump short distances, but uses illusions to do that mostly  
> He can heal minor things, but can't use grace to do it  
> He naturally heals himself which can be attributed to trickster abilities  
> He's stronger faster, etc.... than a human  
> He did develop a sweet tooth  
> He can't smite stuff, like when Cas burns people's eyes out


	7. This is why I don’t collect old stuff.  Or listen to my roommate about most things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 7. Dean has to do the dirty work and Sam bonds with a church girl. Also spirits are involved. Well, one in particular that has a fondness for hooks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Passed all my classes, thank goodness all that studying paid off! Sorry for the long wait and that the chapter is a bit shorter than normal. Spring break has been way busier than I expected. I'm back to school on Monday though, so I wanted to get at least one chapter updated. I'm also not going to italicize the quotes directly from the show anymore. It's annoying and I got a comment that it made the work harder to read. So know that every chapter will have dialogue directly from the show that doesn't remotely belong to me. If you really want to know which lines you can always watch the episode. As always not beta read, so let me know if you find any mistakes and I'll fix it:)

The next case wasn’t very fun. It was annoying and involved far too much in looking up information in actual books. How did hunters survive before the internet? They must gotten by very slowly. Higher casualty rates, less monster killing. Yay for the modern age. Dean was looking forward to when he could just download books into his head. That’d really make things easier. The guys in the Matrix at least had that going for them.

The case was at Eastern Iowa University. Just another reason to support that college wasn’t all that it was cracked up to be. Too many dead kids.  
This time an actual legend had come to life. A sorority girl’s boyfriend had been killed when they were out making out under a bridge. The car was all torn up and the boyfriend had been found hanging above the car. At least the girl was alright.

Dean doubted that she’d be actually alright for a long time though. Hearing your boyfriend get murdered, then finding his body was probably at the top of the terrible college experiences.

Then of course there was still John in the background. Missing. Dean was going to just focus on the case for now. John didn’t want to be found, so he could wait for now.

They had a grieving girlfriend to talk to. Laurie was a classic good girl. Preacher’s daughter, the whole nine yards.

“So you believe her.” Dean said.

“Yeah, I do.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, I think she’s hot too.” Dean replied back.

“No man, there’s something in her eyes.” Sam said. “And listen to this. She heard scratching on the roof, found the bloody body suspended upside down over the car.”

“Bloody body suspended? That sounds the…” Dean began.

“Yeah, I know.” Sam interrupted. “The hook man legend.”

“That’s one of the most famous urban legends ever.” Dean said. “You don’t think that we’re dealing with THE hook man?”

“Ever urban legend has a source.” Sam pointed out. “A place where it all began.”

“Yeah, what about the phantom scratches and the tire punctures?” Dean asked. “The invisible killer?”

“Maybe the hook man isn’t a man at all?” Sam asked. “What if it’s some kind of spirit?”

Then the researching hell had begun. Dean was not pleased to be introduced to higher education. He’d been through enough of that when he was breezing through his classes that didn’t require this bullshit. It was annoying, but eventually (and predictably) Sam found something. A priest that had been upset over the red light district and had killed thirteen prostitutes. All in one night. Some found in their beds, others suspended upside down from trees. The murder weapon was a hook.

All happened at nine mile road. Good for Sam figuring everything out. College hadn’t been a waste. It was a shame he didn’t finish it. Dean had slightly benefited from his time there. At least he’d never need to worry about money. He hadn’t been the bookworm, study all the time type though. A photographic memory in science and engineering had been a blessing.

He and Sam headed to the place where the body had been found after the researching annoyance and clusterfuck of information he’d never be able to forget.

“If it is a spirit buckshot won’t do much good.” Sam oh so helpfully pointed out.

Dean refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, rock salt.” He said. 

“Hmm, salt being spirit deterrent.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean confirmed, even though it felt unnecessary. “It won’t kill ‘em, but it’ll slow them down.”

“That’s pretty good.” Sam said. “You and dad think of this?”

“Me and Gabe.” Dean corrected. 

Then the cop showed up and life sucked. Not to mention that Laurie’s roommate had been killed. That poor girl was never going to be able to sleep with the lights on again.

Dean was proud of getting Sam off with only a fine too. He did look like a dumb ass pledge. Sometimes their age gap worked out well.

But Laurie. Yeah, she was going to need therapy. 

AREN’T YOU GLAD YOU DIDN’T TURN ON THE LIGHT?

That was just creepy. The cross was weird, but at least the saying was right out of legend.

“It’s the same symbol.” Sam said. “Looks like it is the spirit of Jacob Carns.”

“Alright, well. Let’s find the dude’s grave, salt and burn the bones and put him down.” Dean said.

Easy, open and closed case.

Except for the unmarked grave. Dean hated those things. They were part of the bane of his existence. 

Laurie was obviously connected though. Sam found a pattern, the reverend was likely connected.

Dean unhappily went to go find the unmarked grave. It was times like these that Dean hated that he couldn’t use his angelic side to track things down. It would be so easy, but would also send up a beacon of come and get me! 

He found it in the end though. Yay for enhanced strength, digging graves was terrible, but at least it wasn’t too tiring. Next time he was watching the cute girl’s house.

So Sam got to chat about death, which only he would do with a cute girl, while Dean salted and burned the preacher’s bones.

Then it turned out that the reverend wasn’t so holy. Seeing a married women on the side. Wow, go morality. And it looked like the spirit was haunting Laurie, not the reverend. After all, he wouldn’t attack himself.  
Go Sam saving the girl’s dad. If this didn’t get him laid nothing would. 

“Did you get the hook?” Sam asked.

“The hook?” Dean repeated.

“It was the murder weapon.” Sam pointed out. “And in a way it was part of him.”

“So, like the bones the hook is a source of his power.” Dean said.

Well, that made sense at least. Made everything damn inconvenient though.

“So, if we find the hook…” Sam said.

“We stop the hook man.” They said together.

Then they found that the hook had gone to the church. And they melted it down. Great, the hook could be anything silver that belonged to the church.

Sam took the house and Dean took the church. Everything silver had to go.

Dean felt slightly bad about taking all this silver and melting it down, but he figured that God would rather he stop the murders than keep all the silver.

Of course, Laurie had to show up. And she blamed herself for everything. Which she was partially at fault, but in the end it wasn’t her fault.

But she believed that she should be punished, so the hook man appeared. Life just had to be that way. It was like having to walk home in the cold and noting that “Oh, at least it can’t get worse” only to have in rain on you.

At least they had gotten nearly all the silver. Just Laurie’s necklace. Dean grabbed it and rushed to the basement while Sam held off the hook man upstairs.

Dean watched the necklace burn while Sam watched the hook man burn beside Laurie.

Then it was over.

Finally.

That spirit had way too many lifelines.

“And you saw him too, the man with the hook?” The cop asked.

“Yes, we all saw him. We fought him off and he ran.” Dean said.

“Listen, you and your brother…” The cop began.

“Oh, relax, we’re leaving town.” Dean rolled his eyes as he walked away.

Man was lucky to never know what happened in that church.

Sam got cooed over by Laurie and Dean smiled from his view of it in the window. Then he didn’t kiss the girl.

Which really?

How did he strike out with that?

“We could stay?” Dean offered.

Sam shook his head. Dean understood.

Jess was still riding in the backseat right now.

Dean hoped he could help his brother past that one day.

Sam deserved a sweet church girl.

Though Dean doubted he’d get that for a while.

After all, Dean had a plan that didn’t involve sweet church girls at the moment.

But, when all was said and done everyone would be fine.

His family would be back together.

His whole family.


	8. This one made my skin crawl and I actually like spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode eight. Dean and Sam investigate a bug problem while Dean wonders if Sam and John ever managed to get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not beta read, but I wanted to get this out today. It's my birthday so I'm taking a break before my lab tonight to just write. May not be the best choice, but whatever. Also most of the dialogue is from the show in this chapter and not mine. Hope you enjoy!

“You know we could get day jobs.” Sam said as Dean walked out of the bar grinning.

“We have day jobs and the pay is crap.” Dean shrugged. “Plus, I don’t do it for the money. I have plenty of that.”

“Then why do it?” Sam asked. 

“Because it’s fun.” Dean grinned.

“Yeah, but hustling pool?” Sam rolled his eyes. “Credit card scams? It’s not the most honest thing in the world.”

“Well, let’s see.” Dean smirked, putting his hands out as scales when he continued. “Honest, fun and easy. It’s no contest. Besides, we’re good at it.”

Sam sighed at that and looked slightly aggravated.

“So, we got a new gig, or what?” Dean asked.

“Maybe.” Sam replied, jumping off the hood of the car. “Oasis plains, Oklahoma, not far from here. Gas company employee, Dustin Berwash, supposedly died from Creutzfeldt-Jakob.”

“Huh?” Dean asked, even if he knew what that was.

Tricksters didn’t tend to translate many languages like angels could.

“Human mad cow disease.” Sam replied.

“Mad cow.” Dean muttered. “Isn’t that on Opera?”

Sam looked like he’d eaten a sour lemon at that comment.

“You watch Opera?” Sam asked.

So not the point.

“So this guy eats a bad burger, why’s it our kinda thing?” Dean asked instead of answering.

“Mad cow disease causes massive brain degeneration. It takes months even years for the damage to appear, but this guy Dustin? Sounds like his brain disintegrated in about an hour.” Sam explained. “Maybe less.”  
“Okay, and that’s weird.” Dean said.

“Yeah, now it could be a disease.” Sam said. “Or it could be something much nastier.”

“Alright.” Dean said. “Oklahoma. Man, work, work, work. No time to spend my money.”

The interview was interesting. By now, Dean figured it was their kind of case. 

Dean followed Sam over to where they guy had died in a hole in the dry dirt. Sucks for him. Dean did not want to go down that whole. He wasn’t a huge fan of the underground, for very different reasons than why he didn’t like flying. In the ground was where the dead were. In the ground was the opposite of where angels were supposed to be.

So he goaded Sam into going down in the whole. Worked out better anyways. He found some magic beetles in the ground that Dean would have ignored. Bugs were hard to kill and annoying, he would have ignored them. Good thing Sam didn’t in the long run.

They still needed more information though. Ten beetles didn’t eat that guy’s brain.

“I know a good place to start.” Dean grinned. “I’m feeling hungry for a little barbecue, how about you?”

“What, we can’t talk to the locals?” Dean asked at Sam’s look.

“And the free food has nothing to do with it?” Sam smiled.

“Of course not, I’m a professional.” Dean smirked.

“Right.” Sam snorted.

Dean thought that the guy was hilarious in that he thought Sam and him were together. The women was even funnier in that Sam was so uncomfortable. Dean played it up, calling Sam honey, and followed Larry into the house. Apparently his son was really into bugs. Dean returned to see Sam talking to the kid before he was pulled away by his father.

Dean caught Sam up on the surveyor’s death and Sam voiced his opinions that Larry reminded him a bit of John. Dean couldn’t say much other than, I’m sure he did his best, but Sam still looked a bit off.  
“Get this.” Dean said. “A severe allergic reaction to bee strings.”

“More bugs.” Sam said.

“More bugs.” Dean repeated.

Neither could figure out why the bugs were attacking. There was not ghost activity and the best answer so far was that someone was controlling them. Matt, the realtor’s son, was the best bet given his love of bugs, but that didn’t seem quite right. Dean figured it’d be clearer after a nice shower and some sleep. Speaking off.

“Hey, pull over here.” Dean said.

Sam pulled up to one of the houses and Dean opened the garage to pull the car in the garage.

“We’re going to squat in an empty house?” Sam asked.

“I wanna try the steam shower.” Dean grinned. “Come on, come on!”

Another body turned up in the morning. The sales manager had been killed by spiders after smashing through the shower glass. Good news was that the shower was awesome. 

“You know what we have to do, right?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, get in that house.” Sam replied.

“See if we got a bug problem.” Dean agreed.

It didn’t take long to find the spiders. Matt was looking to be more likely to be the killer than before. They watched him get off the bus and walk into the woods, following him for a bit. The thought that they were serial killers was amusing, but good for the kid being aware.

“Wait.” He said. “You think I had something to do with that?”

“You tell us.” Dean replied.

“That tarantula was a joke.” Matt defended. “Anyway, that wouldn’t explain the bee attack or the gas company guy.”

Was the kid trying to sound guilty?

“You know about those?” Sam asked.

“There is something going on here.” Matt said. “I don’t know what, but somethings happening with the insects. Let me show you something.”

“So, if you knew about all this bug stuff, why not tell it to your dad. Maybe he could help you out.” Sam said.

“Believe me, I tried.” The kid sighed. “But Larry wouldn’t listen.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“He’s too disappointed in his freak son.” Matt said.

“I hear yeah.” Sam said.

Dean frowned at that. Had John been that hard on the kid? Dean knew he hadn’t wanted him to go to college, but had he really made Sam feel like a freak?

That was far from good. Dean did not need Sam to think that. Ever.

“You do?” Dean asked.

“Matt, who old are you?” Sam asked.

“Sixteen.” Matt replied.

“Well, don’t sweat it because in two years something great’s gonna happen.” Sam said.

“What?” Matt asked.

“College.” Sam replied. “You’ll be able to get out of that house and away from your dad.”

“What kind of advice is that?” Dean frowned. “Kid should stick with his family.”

“How much further Matt?” Sam asked.

“We’re close.” Matt replied.

Sam still wasn’t answering Dean. That bugged him. Family was the most important thing in the world to Dean and that Sam was making it seem like throwing his father aside to go to school wasn’t a temporary sacrifice, but a bonus was concerning. Dean was going to have to have a long talk with the man when they finally found him.

“I’ve been keeping track of insect populations.” Matt said. “It’s part of an AP science class.”

“You two are like peas in a pod.” Dean smiled.

“What’s been happening?” Sam asked.

“Well, a lot.” Matt said.

Evidently the bugs were all congregating in this one area. All of them. Dean spotted some uneven ground and gently tapped the earth worms, knocking them out of the way. He reluctantly stuck his hand into the ground and yanked out… a human skull. Oh, the joys of hunting.

This pointed towards a haunting, yet there was still problems. The professor said that they were bones old, really old. They were also Native American, so it was off to the reservation. 

Dean caught called out on lying immediately. He liked Sam though. Sam didn’t lie.

Super perceptive people were so annoying. The story about the Native Americans was horrible. It actually made Dean nauseous to hear and he was sort of rooting for them. It was too bad they were taking it out on innocent people. The events here story followed the story perfectly, though. Larry’s family was in danger, a lot of danger. They went to go get them out, but of course they didn’t believe them. At all. God, sceptics were annoying. 

When the bugs started coming around though, that was a real convincer. Everything was dead and the bugs were blanketing the house.

“So what do we do now?” Larry asked.

“We try to outlast it.” Sam replied. “Hopefully it will end at sunrise.”

“Hopefully?!” Larry exclaimed.

Dean grabbed the bug spray from the kitchen and got to work building a weapon.

“Everyone needs to get upstairs.” Dean said, then the bugs were attacking.

Dean used his bug spray flame thrower to chase them off and everyone ended up in the attic. To find the termites eating through the wood. Dean used his flamethrower, trying really hard to resist the urge to just smite them all. They could do this. They could pull it off human style. Or at least mostly. Dean silently used his trickster powers to reform portions of the wood as it was eaten through and made sure there were only a few places for the bugs to get through.

They made it to the morning, thankfully. It had sucked though. Sam had a ton of bug bites and stings, and Dean would too if it wasn’t for his inhuman-ness.

They went to go see the family. Larry was doing better and was going to make sure that no one ever lived here again. Sam said goodbye to Matt and went to stand by his brother as they watched them pack up.

“I wanna find dad.” Sam said.

“Yeah, me too.” Dean replied.

“Yeah, but I just… I wanna apologize to him.” Sam said.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“All the things I said to him.” Sam said. “He was just doing the best he could.”

Dean hoped so.

“Well, don’t worry.” Dean said. “We’ll find him. And you’ll apologize and within five minutes you guy’s will be at each other’s throats.”

“Yeah, probably.” Sam laughed.

Dean smiled. He was glad that John had at least tried with his little brother. He may have failed Dean, but someone else had saved him. Sam had only had John and Bobby. Dean didn’t blame them for fighting. He just hoped they could get along more in the future. 

At least he stepped in the college thing. Dean figured that could have gone a lot worse. A full, blow out fight wouldn’t have surprised him at all.

He sighed and slide into the car.

They needed to find John.

This game of hide-and-seek was beginning to annoy him.


	9. There’s no place like…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam go home. Dean is not happy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm alive! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated this! My last quarter and summer classes were absolute hell. This fic, unfortunately got pushed to the bottom of the pile because I needed to have wifi to get a lot of the text, so I couldn't write it on the go and post it at home before I got back to work. I'm officially on summer break so I should be able to get at least a few more chapters up before I go back to school. Just forewarning on that though as my next quarter includes organic chemistry among others, I likely won't be able to update a lot if at all. Sorry! I'll try to update as much as I can over the summer though. Thank you to everyone that's sticking with this story! You guys (and girls and other) are awesome!

Dean didn’t want to go home. He did not want to go back to that house at all. Even with Gabriel he had moved around a lot. Those four years in that house were the only time he felt like he had a permanent home. Before Sam had been his home and after Gabriel had been his home. People were Dean’s home, not places.

Yet that house had been his home too. It was the only house that had been his home. Dean did not want to ruin the memories there. Not even for one of Sam’s visions.

“Hey, am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?” Dean asked.

Sam mumbled something and went back to drawling.

Dean went back to listing possible hunts.

“Wait, I’ve seen this.” Sam said as he stood up and grabbed John’s journal.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

Sam pulled out an old photo.

“Dean, I know where we have to go next.” Sam said.

“Where?” Dean asked.

“Back home.” Sam said and Dean threw the brakes on right then and there.

No, he did not want to do that!

“Back to Kansas.” Sam finished.

Hell no.

“Okay, random, where’d that come from?” Dean asked instead.

“Alright, um, this photo was taken in front of our old house, right?” Sam asked, showing Dean said photo.

“The house where mom died.” Sam said.

“Yeah.” Dean said.

“And it didn’t burn down, right?” Sam asked. “Not completely, they rebuilt it, right?”

“I guess so yeah.” Dean said, knowing it was true. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Okay, look.” Sam said, sitting back down across from Dean. “This is gonna sound crazy but the people who live in our old house… I think they might be in danger.”

Fuck, Sam had a vision.

“Why would you think that?” Dean asked, hoping Sam would tell him so he was less likely to slip up on that front.

“Uh, I just… look, just trust me on this, okay?” Sam asked, which come on.

Could he be hiding something more obviously?

“Okay, wow, wow, wow.” Dean said. “Trust you?

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Come on man, that’s weak, you gotta do more than that.” Dean said.

“I can’t really explain it is all.” Sam said as he began to pack.

“Well tough!” Dean exclaimed reasonably. “I’m not going anywhere until you do.”

Sam sighed, Dean looked irritated.

“I have these nightmares.” Sam said.

“I’ve noticed.” Dean said, think thank god and finally.

“And sometimes they come true.” Sam said.

“Come again.” Dean asked.

Thank god, Sam was finally coming clean. Having to pretend he didn’t know was getting very old.

“Look Dean.” Sam sighed. “I dreamt about Jessica’s death for days before it happened.”

“Sam, people have weird dreams.” Dean said, playing the disbelieving older brother. “I’m sure it’s just a coincidence.”

“No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, the ceiling the fire, everything and I didn’t do anything about it because I didn’t believe it and now I’m dreaming about that tree. About our house and about some women inside screaming for help, I mean that’s where it all started. This has to mean something, right?”

Well, yes. Probably that yellow-eyes, the dick, was fucking with something over there. Dean hated that demon. Well, there was the general bone deep You-murdered-my-mom-hate and on top of it there was the And-you’re-a-total-dick-about-it-hatred to top it off. Dean really wished he could smite the bastard without heaven throwing a massive fit over it. Not to mention, it’d ruin all his plans.

“I don’t know.” Dean said instead.

Human him, trickster him, wouldn’t.

“What do you mean you don’t know!?” Sam exclaimed.

Well, exactly what he’d said, dear brother. When people say they don’t know something, they generally don’t fucking know anything!

Well, he did, but that wasn’t the point.

“This women might be in danger, I mean this might even be the thing that killed mom and Jessica!” Sam exclaimed.

Well, yeah it likely was. Which was just one more reason to stay the fuck away because as far as Sam knew they had no way to kill it. Dean could, if he wanted a giant spotlight on him and likely to be dragged kicking and screaming into another plane of existence, but Sam did not need to know that. Anyways, why would Dean want to be near Azazel when he couldn’t kill him right now anyways? Why would Sam?

“Wow, just slow down!” Dean snapped. “First you tell me that you’ve got the shining and then you tell me that I’ve got to go back home?”

Cause Dean also didn’t want to do that. AT ALL.

“Especially when…” Dean paused painfully.

“When what?” Sam asked.

“When I swore to myself that I would never go back there.” Dean said.

“Look, Dean.” Sam sighed. “We have to check this out. Just to make sure.”

“I know we do.” Dean said stiffly.

This was going to be absolutely terrible.

-

At least it was easy to get into the house. The current owner just let them right in when they said they’d lived there. People were too trusting.

Then the little girl just had to say those words. A figure on fire. No.

Mary was supposed to be in heaven! 

This was not supposed to be happening!

Fuck!

“Did you hear that, a women on fire!” Sam said as they left.

“And that women, Jenny, that was the women in your dreams?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “And you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights. Both signs of a malevolent spirit.”

“Yeah, well.” Dean sighed. “I just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true.”

Topic change, please.

“Well forget about that for a minute!” Sam exclaimed. “The thing in the house, do you think it’s the thing that killed mom and Jessica?”

“I don’t know!” Dean snapped.

Which, it wasn’t. Of course it wasn’t. A demon had been behind those and that sure as hell wasn’t a demon. Dean would have recognized Azazel’s signature anyways.

“Well, has it come back or has it been there the whole time?” Sam asked.

“Or maybe it’s something else entirely Sam, we don’t know yet!” Dean snapped.

Because it was and Sam didn’t need to get his hopes up.

“Well those people are in danger, Dean.” Sam said.

Which, obviously.

Though, there was something off about this whole situation. Dean was missing something.

“We have to get them out of that house!” Sam exclaimed.

“We will.” Dean said. 

“No, I mean now!” Sam said.

“And how are you going to do that?” Dean asked. “You got a story you think she’s going to believe?”

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asked.

“We just got to chill out, that’s all.” Dean said at the gas station after a very silent and angst filled ride. “If this was any other job, what would we do?”

“We’d try to figure out what we were dealing with.” Sam said after a deep breath. “We’d dig into the history of the house.”

“Exactly, except this time we already know what happened.” Dean said.

“But how much do we know?” Sam asked. “I mean, how much do you actually remember?”

“About that night, you mean?” Dean asked, knowing that he did but buying a moment’s time.

“Yeah.” Sam said, probably knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Not much.” Dean said honestly.

He’d only been human then.

“I remember the fire.” Dean said, looking away from his brother. “The heat. Then I carried you out the front door.”

“You did?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, what you never knew that?” Dean asked back.

“No.” Sam shook his head slightly.

“And uh, well you know the rest of the story as well as I do.” Dean said. “Mom was on the ceiling. And whatever put here there was long gone by the time John found her.”

“He never had a theory about what did it?” Sam asked.

Dean knew John did. In fact, Sam was the only family member that didn’t know.

“If he did he kept it to himself.” Dean replied honestly. “He never told you anything, I suppose?”

“No.” Sam sighed. “God knows we asked him enough times, though.”

There was a moment of silence. “Okay.” Sam said. “So if we’re to figure out what’s going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then and see if it’s the same thing.”

No, they had to figure out what the new thing was. Dean was going to have to quickly push things in that direction.

“Yeah, talk to dad’s friends, neighbors, people that were there at the time.” Dean said.

“Does this feel like just another job to you?” Sam asked.

God no, Dean thought. Not remotely.

“I’ll be right back.” Dean said. “I gotta go to the bathroom.”

Dean called John instead. Not because of anything he said on the phone, but because this might lure in John so Dean could at least remotely check up on him.

It was hard to do long distance and Dean didn’t want to rely on Gabriel and his family’s reports. Speaking of, he hadn’t spoken to Hel in too long.

Dean both liked and was concerned about Missouri. He knew she could see that he wasn’t human, but she also couldn’t tell exactly what was off about him. Nothing would piss off a physic more than that.  
She was very amusing though. She did not take shit from anyone and that was hilarious.

The whole story was very interesting. Finding out exactly how John found out about all of this rather enlightening. It explained a lot.

And Sam was damn right that there was something starting. It had been building up for a while too.

It was a bit more difficult to get them to let Missouri in, but she’d gotten though herself.

Dean winced at the dark energy comment. He could feel it pulsing in the air. It stank.

“I don’t know if you boys should be disappointed our realized, but this ain’t the thing that took your mom.” Missouri said.

Which, yeah Dean knew that. He had a feeling she knew he knew too.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

She nodded.

Then it was back to talking about energies.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Not it.” Missouri said, and then it clicked for Dean.

What he’d been missing. There were two things in the house.

“Them.” She said. “There’s more than one spirit in this place.”

Which, that made sense. It made a fuckton of sense in fact. 

After all, Mary wouldn’t hurt anyone. Not ever.

“What are they doing here?” Dean asked.

He figured Mary was trapped, but the other one… attrackted to the dark energy?

“They’re here because of what happened to your family.” Missouri said.

Then it was a real evil thing and Sam had to have it all explained.

Missouri couldn’t make out Mary though. Dean wasn’t surprised.

Purifying the house didn’t exactly work out as planned. First there was the whole, the poltergeist trying to kill all of them thing. That was an issue.

They’d made it though, put all the pieces in place without dying.

Dean did not appreciate having knives thrown at him though. Not at all.

Fuck that damn poltergeist.

Then it had tried to strangle Sam. That was certainly not appreciated.

Dean could survive a knife to the head. Sam was a delicate little human that needed air.

Then of course Sam had to camp out outside the house.

And of course it hadn’t worked. Seriously, fuck Dean’s life.

Sam and Dean rushed into the house and Dean dragged Jinny out of the house.

Sam grabbed the kids and pulled them past Mary and then of course Sam got grabbed.

Dean grabbed a gun and went to save his little brother. A bit of trickster magic and he was in with one swing of the ax.

The damn thing still had Sam against the wall, but then Marry was there to save the day.

Dean held up the gun, not to shoot at Mary, never to do that, but Sam yelled at him anyways.

“No, don’t!” Sam exclaimed.

“Why?” Dean had to ask, because Sam didn’t know did he?

“Because I know who it is. I can see her know.” Sam said.

He’d figured it out. Dean smiled softly, lowing the gun as Mary flickered into existence. 

She was as beautiful as he remembered and it hurt to see her so young. Dean would be older than she ever was soon.

“Mom?” Dean asked anyways.

Mary walked up to him and smiled.

“Dean.” She said softly before walking to Sam.

“Sam.” She said just as lovingly. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Sam asked.

Mary didn’t reply.

“You get out of my house.” Mary said grimly. “And let go of my son!”

Mary caught flame again and Dean’s eyes widened. He winced as Mary’s flames hit the ceiling and he felt both of them disappear.

Dean nearly cried at that. He’d lost his mother again.

Dean hoped she was in heaven this time.

-

Jinny gave them pictures before they left. It was nice. He was glad to have a box of their old things. 

Dean heard Missouri tell Sam what he already knew. He pulled Sam away, but luckily Missouri didn’t know what was off about him.

“Don’t you boys be strangers!” Missouri called after them.

“We won’t.” Dean said, looking up at here.

Missouri tilted her head and Dean knew exactly what she was telling him just from her expression. He nodded in reply and she nodded back.

Of course he’d protect Sam, he knew his little brother was going to need it.

“See you around.” Missouri smiled.

Dean and Sam pulled away from their old house.

“Do you think she knew?” Sam asked.

“About what?” Dean asked in return.

“You.” Sam clarified poorly.

“Not being human?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, she knew.” Dean replied. “Missouri is the real deal.”

“I’m glad we met here.” Sam said.

“Me too.” Dean replied.

Neither of them mentioned they’re mother’s sacrifice.

Dean smiled softly as they left. 

John was okay. He was there. Safe, but in pain.

Dean sighed, more of this self-sacrificing stuff.

Maybe Missouri would slap him for them.

Well, until John came around Dean had a brother to take care of.

Off to Illinois they went.


	10. That creepy place I have no interest in visiting and anger management issues are not a good mix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode ten. Also Dean really hates asylums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, an update! Not beta read as usual, so let me know if there is any mistakes and I'll fix them. On another note, I have one week of summer left, so I'll do my best to get at least one more chapter up before I head back to school. I'm on a quarter system though, so it'll likely be a ten week break after that. Sorry about that, but I'm taking a really heavy schedule and can't do much about it. I'll be able to update on the break after that though. Thanks for sticking with this fic, you are all amazing!

Dean had grown up with a Trickster for a good portion of his life. He was used to really weird shit. He had grown up with hunters before that, he breathed the supernatural. 

Therefore he hated asylums. He really did. He wasn’t fond of people calling him crazy. One time Gabe had sent him into one because there were so many corrupt assholes that he decided Dean could help out and it had been really, really annoying. 

The prank at the end had been the ghosts of the people they’d screwed over coming back to provide some specific karma. It had been great.

Now they were dealing with an actual haunted asylum. All because of John Winchester.

“You think dad was texting us?” Sam asked. 

“He’s given us coordinates before.” Dean replied.

“The man can barely work a toaster.” Sam pointed out.

That was true, it was amazing John did as well as he did for a hunter with his tech problem.

“Sam, this is good news.” Dean pointed out. “It means he’s okay, or alive.”

“Well, was there a number on the caller ID?” Sam asked.

“Nah, it’s unknown.” Dean said, he might be able to track it, but using that type of power would be risky.

“Well, where are the coordinates from?” Sam asked.

“That’s the interesting part.” Dean said. “Rockfield, Illinois.”

“And that’s interesting how?” Sam asked.

“I checked the local lore for Rockfield, take a look at this.” Dean said, turning the computer to his brother.

“This cop, Walter Kelly, comes home from a routine shift and shoots his wife then puts the gun in his mouth and blows his brains out.” Dean said. “And earlier that night Kelly and his partner responded to a call at the Roosevelt Asylum.”

“Okay, I’m not falling.” Sam said.

“John earmarked the same asylum.” Dean replied, pulling out the journal. “Here. Seven unconfirmed sightings, two deaths, ‘till last week at least. I think this is where he wants us to go.”

“This is a job.” Sam said as he stood up.

Dean could tell he wasn’t happy, not that Dean was thrilled. He hated asylums. Not to mention he wasn’t pleased with being John’s errand boy.

“Dad wants us to work a job.” Sam said.

“I mean maybe we’ll meet up with him, maybe he’s there.” Dean said, going for optimism before Sam started shooting people too.

“Maybe he’s not.” Sam replied, which was more likely. “Maybe he’s sending us there by ourselves to hunt the thing.”

“Who cares?” Dean finally said.

At least they’d be doing something productive while the chess pieces lined up.

“He wants us there, that’s good enough for me.” Dean said, getting to his feet.

“This doesn’t strike you as weird?” Sam asked.

Hell yes it did, Dean thought. He was an angel though, they’d be fine. 

“The texting?” Sam asked. “The coordinates?”

“Sam!” Dean exclaimed. “John’s telling to go somewhere, we’re going. Anyways, I think we can handle some ghosts or whatever. Trickster, remember?”

“Fine.” Sam groaned. “But you can deep fry the thing if we get screwed over.”

“Happily.” Dean laughed.

-

The con with the cop, which Dean felt a bit bad about, went well.

It definitely sounded like ghosts. Not to mention all the stuff about the asylum. Why did always have to unbolt the doors to creepy places? The stupidity of the younger generation. 

“Let me know if you see any dead people.” Dean teased.

“Knock it off.” Sam sighed.

“Serious, you got to be careful, alright?” Dean asked. “Ghosts are attracted to that whole esp thing you got going on.”

“I told you it’s not esp!” Sam snapped. “I just have strange vibes sometimes. Weird dreams.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” Dean shrugged. “Don’t ask, don’t tell.”

“You getting any reading on that thing or not?” Sam asked.

“Nope.” Dean replied. “Place feels weird though.”

“Trickster thing?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, can’t place it though.” Dean frowned. “Of course no signal doesn’t mean nobody’s home either.”

“Ghosts can’t appear at certain hours of the day.” Sam said. 

“And the freaks come out at night.” Dean agreed.

“Yeah.” Sam said.

“Hey Sam, who do you think is a hotter psychic?” Dean asked. “Trisha Arcet, Jenifer Love-Huet of you?” 

Sam hit him. Dean laughed.

-

The rest of the place was just as disturbing. Seriously creepy. At least the place Dean had been to had been running. Not to mention more sophisticated and moral then lobotomies. 

Then Sam had to bring up John.

“That attitude there, that’s why I would’ve always gotten the last cookie.” Dean said.

Sam wasn’t having it.

“I mean, this is our family we’re talking about!” Sam snapped.

“I understand that, Sam.” Dean snapped back. “But he’s given us an order.”

“So we gotta always follow dad’s orders?” Sam asked.

Hell no. Dean only did that if it was to his benefit.

“Of course we do.” Dean said instead.

“You didn’t even grow up with him!” Sam said.

“You’re really going to bring that up?” Dean asked.

“You don’t need to grovel for his attention.” Sam said.

“I’m not.” Dean frowned.

“Then why are we still here?” Sam asked.

“Because I don’t want more kids to die here!” Dean snapped. “Now let’s get this done, so we can go back to looking for John.”

They went back to searching.

Then it was off to find out more about the south wing. So Sam went to a psych. 

Apparently the south wing had a bloody history. Not to mention the missing bodies. Including the chief of staff, Elicot. 

After that the hospital was shut down. It really was looking like ghosts. So they went to investigate. 

There were kinds there. Fantastic. Just great, now they had two kids to look after.

“The only thing that makes me more nervous than a pissed of spirit is the pissed of spirit of a psycho killer.” Dean sighed.

It didn’t take long to find a spirit.

“That was weird.” Sam said.

Dean agreed.

“No, it was weird that she didn’t attack me.” Sam said. 

“Looked pretty angry from where I was standing.” Dean replied.

“She didn’t hurt me.” Sam said.

Which was weird. Then they found Cat.

“I thought it was all just pretend.” Cat said. “I’ve seen things, I heard Gavin scream.”

“Alright, cat, come on.” Dean said. “Sam’s gonna get you out of here and I’m gonna find your boyfriend.”

“No, no.” She said. “I’m not gonna leave without Gavin.” 

Ah young love. So stupid.

“I’m coming with you.” Cat said.

“It’s no joke around here, it’s dangerous.” Dean said, pointing out the obvious.

“That’s why I’ve got to find him.” She said.

This is why Dean sometimes hated his job.

“Alright, I guess we’re gonna split up then.” Dean sighed. “Let’s go.”

So they went to find the missing boy. Dean stuck with the girl.

“I’ve got a question for you.” Dean said. “You’ve seen a lot of horror movies?”

“I guess so.” Cat said.

“Do me a favor.” Dean said. “Next time you see one, pay attention. When someone says a place is haunted, don’t go in.”

Dean hated people who got themselves into this through pure stupidity.

Then Dean’s flashlight went out. Then Cat was snatched.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Dean tried to pry the door open the human way. Cat screamed.

Sam ran up with the boyfriend. Then Sam came with the great advice of looking at it. That wasn’t sarcasm. What Dean had been missing clicked. The patients weren’t who were hurting people. The doctor was. 

“One thirty-seven.” Cat said.

“Sorry?” Dean asked.

“It whispered it in my ear.” Cat replied. “One thirty-seven.”

“Room number.” Sam said. “Alright, if these spirits aren’t trying to hurt anyone…”

“Then what are they trying to do?” Dean asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.

“Maybe that’s what they’ve been trying to tell us.” Sam said.

“I guess we’ll find out.” Dean replied. “Alright. So, now you guys ready to leave this place?”

“That’s an understatement.” Cat said.

“Okay.” Dean said. “You get them out of here, I’m going to go find room one thirty-seven.”

The room Dean went to was trashed. He found some files and then he pulled open a hidden panel.

“This is why I get paid the big bucks.” Dean muttered as he flipped though the journal.

“Well, all work and no play makes Dr. Elicot a very dull boy.” Dean said.

He was right though, the man was a sicko.

Dean was impressed that Cat actually shot at him.

“What are you still doing here, where’s Sam?” Dean asked.

And he’d been lured into the basement.

God, Dean was hating this job.

Then Sam jump scared him.

“I think something lured me down here.” Sam said.

“I think I know who.” Dean replied. “Dr. Elicot. That’s what the other spirits were trying to warn us about, you haven’t seen him, have you?”

“No, how do you know it was him?’ Sam asked.

“Because I found his log book.” Dean said. “Apparently he was experimenting on his patients. Awful stuff. Makes lobotomies look like a couple aspirin. ” 

“But it was the patients who rioted.” Sam said.

“Yeah, they were rioting against Dr. Elicot.” Dean said. “Dr. Feel-good was working on some sort of like extreme rage therapy. Thought that if he could get his patients to vent their anger then they’d be cured of it. Instead it only made them worse and worse, angrier and angrier. So I’m thinking, what if his spirit is doing the same thing. To the cop, to the kids in the seventies. Making them so angry they become homicidal. Come on, we gotta find his bones and torch them.”

“How?” Sam asked. “The police never found his body.”

“Well, the log book said he had some sort of hidden procedure room hidden down here somewhere, where he’d work on his patients, so if I was a patient I’d drag his ass down here and do a little work on him myself.”

“I dunno, that sounds kind of…” Sam began.

“Crazy?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

“Yeah, exactly.” Dean said.

“I told you I looked everywhere, I didn’t find anything.” Sam said.

“Well, that’s why they call it hidden.” Dean replied. “You hear that?”

Sam shrugged.

“There’s a door here.” Dean said as he knelt beside it.

“Dean.” Sam said.

Dean looked over innocently.

“Step back from the door.” Sam said.

“Sam put the gun down.” Dean said.

“Is that an order?” Sam asked.

“It’s more of a friendly request.” Dean said.

“Cause I’m getting pretty tired of taking your orders.” Sam said.

“I knew it.” Dean sighed. “Elicot did something to you.”

“For once in your life, just shut your mouth.” Sam said.

“What are you gonna do, Sam?” Dean asked. “Gun’s filled with rock salt. Not gonna kill me. Wouldn’t either-”

Sam shot him. Sam Fucking SHOT HIM.

God, Dean hated this job so much.

Dean flew through the door.

“No, but it’ll hurt like hell.” Sam said.

Dean healed up nearly instantly, but remained on the floor for the moment. He needed to know how much of Sam was still there.

“Sam, we gotta burn Elicot’s bones and this will be over.” Dean coughed. “And you’ll be back to normal.”

“I am normal.” Sam said. “I’m just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Because you’re fallowing dad’s orders like a good little solider? Cause you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?”

“This isn’t you talking Sam.” Dean said.

“That’s the difference between you and me.” Sam said. “I have a mind of my own. I’m not pathetic like you.”

“What are you going to do?” Dean asked, genuinely curious. “You gonna kill me?”

“I am sick of doing what you tell me.” Sam said. “We’re no closer to finding dad today than we were six months ago.”

“Well then, here.” Dean said. “Let me make it easier for you.”

Dean pulled out his gun and offered it to Sam.

“Come on, take it, real bullets are going to work a hell of a lot better than rock salt.” Dean said. “Take it!”

Sam did, and he dropped the other gun.

“You hate me that much.” Dean said, a bit sadly. “Think you can kill your own brother? Well then, go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it!”

Sam did.

Blood splattered everywhere and Sam’s eyes widened for a moment. Then he flew across the room and was pinned to the wall.

The dead Dean on the floor melted away and the real Dean stepped out of the shadows.

“Sorry.” He said, chocolate in hand. “But trickster trumps ghost any day. Nice to know you’d actually shoot me though.” 

Dean was a bit pissed at that. Spell or not, Sam tried to shoot him. Not that the lead bullet to the head would have been any different than the rock salt to the gut, but the thought was the same. In his haze, Dean doubted Sam even realized that it wouldn’t hurt him.

Dean really hated this job.

It didn’t take him long to find the bones after that. Sam bitched at him from the wall the whole time though. It was annoying and a bit depressing.

Dean really hoped that it was all the ghost talking.

In the end the bones were in a cabinet. 

“Well, that’s just gross.” Dean muttered as he threw salt on the bones and then the gasoline. He tossed a match and heard a scream as Elicot disappeared. 

Fantastic, all done. God, Dean wanted out of this place.

Dean looked over to where Sam was looking around, no longer on the wall.

“Not going to try to kill me, are you?” Dean asked.

“No.” Sam replied.

“Good.” Dean replied. “Because that would be awkward.”

It was over.

-

Outside the kids left and Sam sighed.

“Hey, Dean.” He said. “I’m sorry man, I said some awful things back there.”

“You remember all that?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Sam replied. “It’s like I couldn’t control it, but I didn’t mean it. Any of it.”

“You didn’t, huh.” Dean said slowly.

“No, of course not.” Sam said.

Dean nodded, not looking at his brother.

“Do we need to talk about this?” Sam asked.

No, I’m not really in the sharing and caring kind of mood.” Dean replied. “Just wanna get some sleep.”

Dean got in the car and started it up.

-

Later he heard his phone ring, but really didn’t want to answer it.

“Dean.” Sam called out.

Dean didn’t move, they could take a message.

He heard Sam pick up his phone and answer it.

“Dad?” Sam whispered.

Dean opened his eyes.


	11. Screw the good of the many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam split up and one of my favorite quotes is uttered. Also there's a scarecrow god and apple pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, no beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them. Also just a reminder that I'm still using test directly from the episode and I still don't own that. Finally, this will likely be the last chapter for a while. Sorry in advance for the cliff hanger (thought I forgot about that didn't you?). I move into my apartment on Friday and after that I'll have school. I might, but doubtfully, get out one more chapter, but I'll put up an official hiatus with the date when I'll be able to update again once I have my schedule set up next week.  
> Sorry about the delay, but I have a three week break after this quarter so I'll do my best to finish season one over that break. Thank you so much for sticking with this story, I promise it will be finished!

Dean was so done with this for the good of the many thing. He had no interest in being sacrificed for this scarecrow god thing so the town’s people could have apple pie. Sure, pie was super important, but not worth killing hundreds of people over. Well… no, not worth killing a bunch of people over.

And Dean wasn’t just saying that because he was currently being sacrificed to one with a pretty blond girl. Really, the girl was the only reason he was hear, because Tricksters did beat most minor gods.

  
And well, angels beat basically everything.

But he had to save the girl and it wasn’t like Sam was here to help!

-

BEFORE DEAN WAS TIED TO A TREE IN THE NAME OF APPLE PIE

“Hello.” Sam said tiredly.

“Sam, is that you?” John asked over the phone.

“Dad?” Sam asked as he sat up. “Are you hurt?”

Which was a logical thing to ask in the situation as John had been avoiding all their bloody calls!

“I’m fine.” John said, softly enough that Dean was glad for his enhanced hearing.

Yay for angel perks.

“We’ve been looking for you everywhere.” Sam said. “We didn’t know where you were, if you were okay.”

“Sammy, I’m alright.” John said.

Which, okay, we’ve established that. Please get to the part where you actually say something more useful than repeating yourself.

“What about you and Dean?” John asked.

“Oh, we’re fine.” Sam said. “Where are you?”

Thank you for asking something relevant.

“Sorry kiddo, I can’t tell you that.” John said.

“What?” Sam asked, slightly angrily.

Which, yeah, that was reasonable.

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Is that John?” Dean asked, deciding to sit up and get involved now.

“I know this is hard for you to understand, you’re gonna have to trust me on this.” John said.

“You’re after it, aren’t you?” Sam asked.

Which, yes that was clear from the moment John went off into wherever-land.

“The thing that killed mom.” Sam continued.

“Yeah.” John confirmed. “It’s a demon Sam.”

Well, glad he wouldn’t have to pretend not to know that now, Dean thought.

“A demon.” Sam said allowed.

Yeah, Azazel. Nasty son of a bitch.

“You know for sure?” Sam asked.

“A demon, what’s he saying?” Dean asked.

“I do.” John replied. “Listen Sammy, I, uh, I also know what happened to you girlfriend. I’m so sorry. I would have done anything to protect you from that.”

“You know where it is?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, I think I’m finally closing in on it.” John said.

“Let us help.” Sam near begged.

“Can’t.” John immediately replied. “You can’t be any part of it.”

“Why not?” Sam asked.

“Listen Sammy that’s why I’m calling.” John said as Dean held his hand out for the phone. “You and your brother, you’ve got to stop looking for me. Now, I need you to write down these names.”  
“Names?” Sam asked. “What names? Dad, talk to me, tell me what’s going on!”

“We don’t have time for this.” John said bluntly. “This is bigger than you think, they’re everywhere. Even us talking right now, it’s not, it’s not safe.”

“No!” Sam snapped. “Alright, no way!”

“Give me the phone!” Dean exclaimed before Sam got them all found out.

“I’m giving you an order.” John said, which was a very poor choice of words. “Now you stop following me and you do your job. You understand me? Now, take down these names.”

Dean could tell that Sam wasn’t going to so he snatched the phone away.

“John, it’s me, where are you?” Dean asked.

He paused to listen to basically what Sam had been told.

“Yes sir.” Dean sighed. “Uh, yeah, I got a pen. What are their names?”

Sam wasn’t happy with that choice. In the end they were off to Indiana. In the second week of April. On another job from John. Dean wasn’t pleased with being an errand boy. Sam was pissed at John, oh this was going to be just fantastic.

Dean did note how impressive that pattern finding was on John’s part.

Then Sam threw his fit. Dean did not want Sam to be there, he didn’t want Sam anywhere near John right now.

“I don’t understand the blind faith you have in the man!” Sam exclaimed, I mean it’s like you don’t even question him!”

Oh, no it was that Dean had his own plan and pretending to listen to John worked well for that plan. They only person he listened to was his older brother and that was because Dean was always in the loop. Gabriel was his family and there wasn’t secrets there, unlike with the Winchesters. Gosh, having two families was difficult!

“It’s called being a good son.” Dean said, throwing up the wayward son card.

Sam got out of the car.

Well, that worked out well.

Dean got out and they continued their argument.

And Sam was going to California.

God his brother was an idiot, Dean was pissed enough that he actually left him in the road. Of course he wasn’t a moron. Dean had put a tracking spell on Sam a long time ago, not to mention something to let him know if Sam was trying to die on him.

So Dean went to the stupid Scarecrow town. Of course he didn’t know that’s what it was at the time.

And Sam went hitchhiking with a demon. If they hadn’t split up soon after Dean might have followed after the idiot, but no. He’d take care of this and then go after his moron of a brother.

The town was defiantly shady too. This was definitely where the couples were going missing. Probably dead if Dean knew anything about anything. Which he did. Obviously. At least blond girl was nice.

Then his EMP detector went of just when his angel senses went ASSHOLE CREATURE NEARBY!

The scarecrow had the missing man’s tattoo.

Well.

He knew where they were going missing now.

“Dude, you fugly.” Dean said to the creature.

At least it was dormant for the moment.

Dean might be an angel, but he didn’t have the heavenly download. So he went off to learn about scarecrow gods because he’d never cared to learn about obscure local gods that he wasn’t planning on meeting.

Oh, and he pissed off all the psychos in the town by trying to scare off the couple.

And Sam was back to chatting with demons, god how stupid was his brother?

Probably as stupid as the couple he had to save from the scarecrow creature.

“Get back to your car!” Dean exclaimed. “Go, go!”

He then found out that guns did not work. It was officially time to go look into scarecrow gods. He finally broke down and called Sam.

His brother wasn’t coming back.

At least he saved the couple.

Dean said a few sweet things, making sure that Sam knew he cared.

“I’m proud of you, Sammy.” Dean said.

“I don’t even know what to say.” Sam said.

“Say you’ll take care of yourself.” Dean said.

“I will.” Sam said.

“Call me when you find John.” Dean said.

He expected Sam back far before that though.

Unfortunately he let his guard down around the professor, diving into the myths. It was a sacred tree, well, Dean was off to burn that.

Until he got a gun to the face. Damn sheriff.

And Dean was in in a basement, with the blond girl.

He’d thought about escaping when he came to in there, well he’d come to earlier actually. He needed to know who else they were planning on killing though, didn’t want some other poor couple to be dead because he jumped the gun.

And of course it was the blond girl, sweet Emily who didn’t seem like she could hurt a fly.

“Why are you doing this?” Emily sobbed.

“For the common good.” He own aunt replied as she locked them in the cellar.

Wow. And Dean thought his family was dysfunctional. Both of them.

Emily nearly cried.

Dean noticed Sam heading back. He smiled slightly, but he had other things to do. Like saving the girl and finding that damn tree.

Good for Sam getting away from that damn demon though.

“I don’t understand.” Emily said. “They’re gonna kill us?”

“Sacrifice us.” Dean said as he banged on the door with human strength.

If the girl thought he was a monster too she’d be of no help and likely get herself killed. Plus he really, really, really didn’t want to use the angel card.

“Which is, I don’t know. Classier I guess.” Dean shrugged. “You really didn’t know anything about this, did you?”

“About what?” Emily asked. “The scarecrow god? I can’t believe this.”

“Well, you better start believing.” Dean said. “Cause I’m going to need your help.”

“Okay.” Emily said.

“Now, we can destroy the scarecrow, but we gotta find the tree.” Dean explained.

“What tree?” Emily asked.

“Maybe you can help me with that.” Dean said. “It would be really old, the locals would treat it with a lot of respect, like it was sacred.”

“There is this one apple tree, the immigrants brought it with them. They call it the first tree.” Emily said.

“Is it in the orchard?” Dean asked.

“Yeah.” Emily said. “But, I don’t know where.”

Well, that was halfway there.

Dean figured they could get the rest done when they got there. And hopefully not get Emily killed while they were at it.

The doors opened. And yep, guns.

“It’s time.” Psycho aunt said.

Yay, time to be sacrificed to a scarecrow god. That wasn’t even a very interesting way to go. Well, it was better than chocking on a piece of gum, but still.

Dean was not liking Indiana.

At least it wasn’t an asylum.

-

PRESENT

“How many people have you killed sheriff?” Dean asked from his stop tied to the tree. “How much blood is on your hands?”

“I’ve never killed them.” The sheriff said.

“No, but you sure cover up after.” Dean snapped back.

He honestly hated these humans more than the damn god. At least the god was just doing what it was meant to, these psychos were just killing for themselves. He supposed it was a bit better than for fun, but it was still sick.

Dean hated humans sometimes.

“How many cars have you hidden? Clothes have you buried?” Dean asked.

The sheriff walked away.

Then the girl was near crying.

“But I’m your family.” Emily said.

“Sweetheart, that’s what sacrifice means.” Psycho aunt said. “Giving up something you love for the greater good. The town needs to be saved. The good of the many outweigh the good of the one.”

“I hope your apple pie is freakin’ worth it!” Dean shouted after the retreating humans.

He closed his eyes and reached out to Sam. His brother would make it in time.

No need to mojo his way out. He still need the girl to find the tree.

“So what’s the plan?” Emily asked.

“Working on it.” Dean said.

The sun fell and they were still tied to the trees.

“You don’t have a plan, do you?” Emily asked.

“I’m working on it.” Dean replied.

Which, no, the plan was to wait for his brother so he didn’t freak the girl out by breaking the rope with his bare hands.

Dean hated how gods had such a big aura, he couldn’t pinpoint the exact tree and setting the whole orchard on fire could just get more people killed.

Sam was almost here though, it was almost over.

“Can you see?” Dean asked.

“What?” Emily asked.

“Is he moving yet?” Dean asked.

Emily twisted around.

“I can’t see.” She sighed. “Oh my god. Oh my god!”

Dean wiggled around some more.

“Dean?” Sam asked as he rounded the corner.

Finally.

“Ah, I take everything back I said.” Dean sighed in relief. “I’m so happy to see you! Come on. How’d you get here?”

“I uh, stole a car.” Sam said.

“Haha, that’s my boy!” Dean laughed. “Keep an eye on that scarecrow. It could come alive any minute.”

Dean slipped out of the rope.

“What scarecrow?” Sam asked.

Dean leapt to his feet. It was gone. Well, shit. He thought Sam would make it in time.

Let untied Emily and ran for it.

“Let’s find it and burn it.” Sam said about the tree.

“In the morning.” Dean said. “Let’s shag ass before ugly-face catches up.”

And the towns people where there with guns. His was just getting better wasn’t it?

Although… Sam was tainted, the god wouldn’t go after him.

Dean wasn’t human so it wouldn’t go after him.

Emily didn’t have a partner, so she might be fine.

Well, it looked like some karma might be coming around.

“This way.” Dean said, pulling them aside.

Then they were surrounded.

“Emily, you have to let it take you, you have to…” Crazy uncle began.

Then there was a hook through his chest. Emily curled into Dean as she screamed.

Dean pulled her away, so she wouldn’t have to watch.

The god grabbed the aunt and dragged them both away.

Then it was over.

Sam glanced at in, but Dean shook his head.

He mouthed karma to his brother and Sam frowned but let it go.

In the morning they found the tree.

Emily burned it.

“Let me.” She said.

“You know the whole town’s gonna die.” Dean said.

“Good.” Emily replied.

Good for her.

Screw the good of the many.

They watched the tree burn. Emily left town after that.

Wasn’t surprising, too many bad memories there.

“Think she’s going to be alright?” Sam asked.

“I hope so.” Dean replied.

“And the rest of the town?” Sam asked. “Those people, they’ll just get away with it?”

“What will happen to the town will have to be punishment enough.” Dean replied.

“Karma?” Sam asked.

“You can’t ask me to not be what I am, Sam.” Dean replied.

“No, it’s just… weird.” Sam said. “I’m used to seeing you as a hunter.”

“I still am, in a way.” Dean replied.

“I guess.” Sam said.

“I know it’s weird, but thanks.” Dean said.

“For what?” Sam asked.

“Sticking with me.” Dean replied. “Even though I’m not totally human.”

“You’re still my brother.” Sam said.

Dean smiled.

“So, can I drop you off somewhere?” Dean asked, not knowing if that mean Sam was sticking around for good.

“Nah, I think you’re stuck with me.” Sam smiled. “Especially after that sappiness.”

“Shut up.” Dean grumbled. “But, what did make you change your mind?”

“I didn’t.” Sam said. “I still wanna find dad, and you’re still a pain in the ass, but Jess and mom… they’re both gone. Dad is god’s know where. You and me, we’re all that’s left. So, ah, if we’re gonna see this though, we’re gonna do it together.”

“Hold me Sam that was beautiful.” Dean said, trying to keep a straight face.

Sam threw him off.

“You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat dude.” Sam grinned.

“Yeah right, I had a plan.” Dean said. “I’d have gotten out.”

“Right.” Sam said. “Without using your powers and scaring the girl off?”

“Shut up.” Dean muttered.

Sam laughed.

They got in the car. Dean’s cell rang.

He picked it up and looked at the name in surprise.

“Gabe?” Dean asked.

“She’s awake.” Gabriel said bluntly. “Hel’s awake.”


	12. The healer and the reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows episode 12, "Faith". A bit of news on Hel too...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So no beta, let me know of any mistakes, the lines from the show are not mine in the least, ect...  
> Also, I'm still in school and struggling with classes per usual, so the next update probably won't be until I'm on spring break.   
> Sorry about that! College is very time consuming.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Dean looked down at the extra crispy rawhead with the vague thought that if he was human that could have gone very badly. He’d probably have died if he’d been human and put that much electricity through his body.

Well good thing he wasn’t, let’s move on.

“Hey Dean, are you okay!?” Sam asked concerned.

“I’m fine Sam, not human, remember?” Dean grinned back.

“That’s still concerning to see.” Sam sighed.

“Did I scare you?” Dean cooed. “How sweet of you to care so much.”

“Shut up, jerk.” Sam sighed.

“Bitch.” Dean grinned in reply. “So, any ideas for a new case?”

And that’s how they ended up in a faith healing tent watching a man be healed in front of them. 

“I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?” Dean sighed.

“Maybe it's time to have a little faith, Dean.” Sam said.

“You know what I've got faith in? Reality. Knowing what's really going on.” Dean said.

“How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day?” Sam asked. “Especially with Gabe?”

“Exactly. We see them, we know there real. Same applies to him.” Dean shrugged.

“But if you know evil's out there, how can you not believe good's out there, too?” Sam asked.

Probably because he’d met angels and if they were anything like Gabe or the stories he told they were all assholes. At least the demons were honest about what they were.

“Because I've seen what evil does to good people.” Dean replied instead, after all that was just as true.

“Maybe God works in mysterious ways.” A pretty young women said.

Dean looked her over a grinned in response.

“Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject.” Dean grinned.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The women laughed lightly.

“I'm Dean. This is Sam.” Dean introduced themselves.

“Layla. So, if you're not a believer, then why are you here?” The women asked.

“Well, apparently my brother here believes enough for the both of us.” Dean replied.

It wouldn’t due to tell her that Dean wanted to make sure this wasn’t some sort of demon deal and Sam wanted to prove him wrong.

“Come on, Layla. It's about to start.” An older women said.

Layla smiled at them and followed the women in, Dean and Sam followed them as well.

“Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over.” Dean snorted at the security camera.

“Come on.” Sam sighed.

They sat in the crowd and watch with interest as the show began. On stage a blind man wearing sunglasses, Roy Legrange, was helped to the lectern by a woman, whom was identified as his wife. He chatted about morality and eventually picked a young man from behind them and healed him. Dean knew that this was NOT some angelic miracle. This man was not some type of prophet, he wasn’t actually even healing anyone. Someone- something- else was.

Dean did not like this at all. It took a lot of power to heal people like that. Angels could do it, Dean himself could if he wanted to risk being found out, but not many other creatures could.  
It was pure chance that they overheard a doctor talking to a friend in town about the strange death that had happened in the town earlier that day.

“Well, just yesterday, a young guy like you, twenty-seven, athletic. Out of nowhere, heart attack.” The doctor said.

“Really?” His friend asked surprised. “No idea what caused it?”

“Not a clue.” The doctor shrugged. “Just one of those things that happens every now and then. A medical mystery.”

“That’s odd.” Dean said thoughtfully.

“Maybe it's a coincidence. People's hearts give out all the time, man.” Sam shrugged.

“No they don’t.” Dean frowned.

“Look, Dean, do we really have to look this one in the mouth? Why can't we just be thankful that the guy saved that guy’s life and move on?” Sam asked. “He’s helping people.”

“Because I can't shake this feeling, that's why.” Dean said.

“What feeling?” Sam asked.

“When I was watching the healing, it felt wrong. Really wrong.” Dean said. “It was unnatural.”

“But if there was something there, Dean, I think I would've seen it, too. I mean, I've been seeing an awful lot of things lately.” Sam frowned.

Dean raised an eyebrow.

“You still have human eyes.” Dean replied. “You're just gonna need a little faith on this one. Sam, I've been hunting long enough to trust a feeling like this.”

“Yeah, alright. So, what do you wanna do?” Sam asked.

“I want you to go check out the heart attack guy. I'm gonna visit the reverend.” Dean sighed. “There’s something wrong here.”

Not to mention he was still concerned with the phone call he’d gotten from Gabriel earlier. He was glad that Hel was awake, but at the same time a bit concerned with what she had to say.

-

“Is she alright?” Dean immediately asked.

“She’s recovering, she’ll be fine soon.” Gabriel sighed. “That’s all of the good news though.”

“Great.” Dean sighed. “Well, what is it?”

“We have new players on the board.” Gabriel replied.

-

“A miracle is what happened. Well, miracles come so often around Roy.” Sue Ann, the wife from earlier replied to Dean’s inquiry of what had happened.

“When did they start? The miracles.” Dean asked.

“Woke up one morning, stone blind. Doctors figured out I had cancer. Told me I had maybe a month. So, uh, we prayed for a miracle. I was weak, but I told Sue Ann, 'You just keep right on praying.' I went into a coma. Doctors said I wouldn't wake up, but I did. And the cancer was gone.” Roy replied.

That was impossible, just like his other supposed miracles. Angels didn’t care about that kind of thing. Most didn’t care about humans at all. Gabriel said a few had a habit of calling them mud monkeys.  
“If it wasn't for these eyes, no one would believe I'd ever had it.” Roy continued after taking off his glasses.

“And suddenly you could heal people.” Dean said.

“I discovered it afterward, yes. God's blessed me in many ways.” Roy replied.

Even if God was actually in heaven he certainly wouldn’t be doing that.

“And his flock just swelled overnight. And this is just the beginning.” Sue Ann smiled.

Dean wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something wrong with that women. Dean thanked them for their time anyway and went to head out the door.

“You have a light, you know.” Roy said.

“Pardon?” Dean asked.

“A light, you’re destined for great things.” Roy smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Dean replied.

So that was the little detail that was bugging him. Roy was slightly psychic. Not to a very large degree at all, but he could see the… you could call it goodness in people. That was likely how he was picking the people to heal and why he believed he was healing them even if something else was.

Dean felt a bit bad for the man, he wanted to help people and was getting the wrong kind of help for that.

-

“I'm telling you, he seemed healthy. Swam every day, didn't smoke. So, a heart attack just kind of seemed, well, bizarre.” The employee replied to Sam.

“And you said he was running, right before he collapsed?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, yeah, he was freaking out. He said that something was, uh, was after him.” The man said.

“Did he say what?” Sam asked.

“Well, thin air is what. I mean, it wasn't anything.” The man shrugged.

“Alright, thanks.” Sam nodded, as he turned to leave that the clock was broken and frowned.

“Hey, buddy? Your, uh, your clock's busted.” Sam pointed out.

“Oh, yeah, we, uh, can't get it workin'. Just froze at 4:17.” The man replied.

“Is that the same time Marshall died?” Sam asked.

“How'd you know?” The man asked, surprised.

Well, fuck, Sam thought. 

He’d really been hoping that the guy was legit.

-

As Dean was leaving he saw Layla heading towards the house. He smiled at the girl. 

“Dean, hey.” Layla smiled.

“Hey.” Dean replied.

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

“Brother’s request.” Dean replied. “What about you?”

“You know, my mom, she wanted to talk to the reverend.” Layla replied.

Sue Ann walked out onto the porch as if she had been summoned.

“Layla?” She asked.

“Yes, I'm here again.” Layla said softly.

“Well, I'm sorry, but Roy is resting. He won't be seeing anyone else right now.” Sue Ann said.

“Sue Ann, please. This is our sixth time, he's got to see us.” Layla’s mom begged.

“Roy is well aware of Layla's situation. And he very much wants to help just as soon as the Lord allows. Have faith, Mrs. Rourke.” Sue Ann said with way too much condescendence.

With that the women left and Dean stared after her.

“Something’s wrong with her.” Dean muttered.

Then Layla’s mother began to yell at him, even though Dean was hardly in this whole mess.

“Mom, stop.” Layla said.

“No, Layla, this is too much. We've been to every single service. If Roy would stop choosing these strangers over you. Strangers who don't even believe. I just can't pray any harder.” Layla’s mom said angrily.

“Layla, what's wrong?” Dean asked, quite worried now.

“I have this thing...” Layla said hesitantly. 

“It's a brain tumor. It's inoperable. In six months, the doctors say....” Layla’s mom sniffed.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said genuinely. 

“It’s okay.” Layla said softly.

“No it’s not.” Layla’s mom snapped. “Why do they deserve to live more than you?”

Layla’s mother walked away and the young women gave Dean a small smile before leaving as well.

“Pray all you want, the angels aren’t listening.” Dean sighed softly.

Dean talked to Sam and felt a bit bad about being so right.

“Marshall Hall died at 4:17.” Sam sighed.

“The exact time that man was healed.” Dean said.

“Yeah. So, I put together a list of everyone Roy's healed, six people over the past year, and I cross-checked them with the local obits. Every time someone was healed, someone else died. And each time, the victim died of the same symptom LeGrange was healing at the time.” Sam said.

“Someone's healed of cancer, someone else dies of cancer?” Dean clarifies. 

“LeGrange...he's trading a life for another.” Sam said. “The thing I don't understand is how is Roy doing it? How's he trading a life for a life?”

“Oh, he's not doing it.” Dean said. “Something else is doing it for him.”

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“The bad feeling I got, the thing I felt on the stage.” Dean sighed. “I didn’t want to be right, but… there's only one thing that can give and take life like that. We're dealing with a reaper.”

“You really think it's THE Grim Reaper? Like, angel of death, collect your soul, the whole deal?” Sam asked.

“No no no, not THE reaper, A reaper. There's reaper law in pretty much every culture on earth, it goes by 100 different names, it's possible that there's more than one of them.” Dean said.

He’d not met Death and had no desire to. Reapers were bad enough without him getting involved.

“You said it yourself that the clock stopped right? Reapers stop time. And you can only see 'em when they're coming at you. I could only feel it because I’m not human. It pinged my radar, but I didn’t recognize it.” Dean explained.

“Maybe.” Sam said.

“There's nothing else it could be Sam. The question is how is Roy controlling the damn thing?” Dean asked. “Or, if I’m right, how is his wife?”

“You think it’s Sue Ann?” Sam asked.

“Something’s wrong with her.” Dean sighed. “She feels off… tainted.”

In the end they decided that the cross was what was controlling the Reaper. 

“Okay, then we stop Sue Ann.” Dean said.

“How?” Sam asked.

“You know how.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“We can’t kill her!” Sam exclaimed.

“Why not?” Dean asked. “She’s playing god. That’s a monster in my book.”

“No. We're not going to kill a human being Dean. We do that we're no better than she is.” Sam said firmly.

“Ok, we cant kill Sue Ann, we can't kill death. Any bright ideas college boy?” Dean asked.

“Ok. uh...If Sue Ann's using some kind of black spell on the reaper, we gotta...figure out what it is. And how to break it.” Sam said.

Dean decided not to inform him that the Reaper would kill her anyway if he did that.

Sam and Dean split up, Dean going after Sue Ann and Sam quietly stalling the healing session by doing all he could to prevent Roy from getting there without hurting him.

“It’s not right to play God.” Dean said from where he stood behind Sue Ann.

She spun around in surprise.

“What are you doing her!?” She snapped.

“Stopping you.” Dean shrugged.

“You can’t, you’re too late.” She said smugly.

In here hand she held a photo of Dean himself.

Dean laughed at that.

“Oh, sweetheart.” Dean chuckled. “Sorry, but that kind of magic only works on humans.”

Sue Ann looked confused.

Dean smirked and broke the curse, seeing the reaper appear behind Sue Ann.

“And the thing about Reapers is that they don’t like it when humans mess with their job.” Dean smirked.

Sue Ann spun around and screamed.

-

“I don’t understand.” Layla said softly from where she sat with her mother in Roy’s house.

The man hadn’t been able to cure her and had been taken into questioning due to his wife’s sudden death. Dean doubted they’d be able to connect the poor guy to it, he had a solid alibi and had nothing to do with it.

Dean felt bad for him, he’d only wanted to help people.

“We prayed, he healed everyone else.” Layla’s mom whispered.

Dean sighed.

“It wasn’t Angels that were helping him.” Dean said.

“How would you know?” Layla’s mom snapped.

“Sue Ann was behind it.” Dean said. “She bound a Reaper to her. He wasn’t healing people, he was trading lives. Would you want to be healed knowing that someone else would be the moment you were in your place?”

“You liar!” Layla’s mom scowled.

“No.” Layla said softly. “I wouldn’t want that.”

Dean smiled softly.

“You’re a good soul Layla.” Dean said. “But Angels won’t help you. They don’t interfere down here. No on an individual level.”

“Of course they do.” Layla frowned.

“They don’t care about humans.” Dean said a bit sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“You can’t know that.” Layla said.

Dean carefully put up barriers and reached out to Gabriel to cover him before he stepped forward.

Dean leaned down and pressed his lips to Layla’s forehead, as he did so he let a bit of his for slip out.

Layla looked at him in amazement as a soft glow filled the room and the shadow of two of his wings opened up across the wall behind him. Dean stepped back and looked at her with molten eyes before he faded to normal.

“We messengers have never been fans of following the majority though.” Dean said softly.

Layla and her mother gaped at him.

Dean smiled at her.

“Have a good life, Layla.” Dean said as he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Layla said, grabbing his hand.

He looked at her calmly.

“Why?” She asked.

“You don’t deserve to die.” Dean said. “I can afford a little bit of attention.”

“You, you’re.” Layla’s mom stuttered.

“A secret.” Dean said, regretting what he’d have to do.

“I really do wish you happiness.” He sighed.

Dean left and Layla would later be shocked to find that she was completely healed after all. She’d always remember a young man and credit her miracle to him, though she’d never remember why. She never saw him again, but she had a happy life just as he'd wished her to.

-

“You look happy.” Sam said.

“Job well done.” Dean said.

“Even if we couldn’t save Layla?” Sam asked.

“I think it’ll work out in the end.” Dean replied.

Sam looked at him questioningly.

Dean just stared back. 

“Where to next?” He asked.


	13. Exs and killer trucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off episode 13, also sorry in advance to any Cassie fans.  
> The plot is going to start varying a lot more away from the cannon starting in the next few episodes just as a heads up. The plot line with Hel is going to become a lot more important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as it's my birthday I decided that Physics homework can wait until tomorrow. Therefore you get an update:)  
> As usual, no beta so let me know if you see any mistakes.  
> Just as a forewarning, I'm back in school again, so updates might not happen for a while, but I will defiantly get back to writing over the summer.

“So what exactly did Cassie say the issue was?” Sam asked.

“A killer truck.” Dean sighed.

“Are you sure about this?” Sam asked. “You two had a pretty bad break up.”

“It’s been a while.” Dean said. “We’ll get through it.”

“I remember how much you liked her…” Sam said tentatively. 

“And she said I was crazy.” Dean said. “Look Sam, I moved on. We have more important things to worry about.”

“Hel.” Sam agreed.

“The other gods attacking her puts new players on the board.” Dean sighed. “Not exactly what I want.”

“Anyway Loki can take care of it?” Sam said less than optimistically. 

“Well, no.” Dean said. “Loki is one god, even with my uncle’s help he can’t go against ALL the Norse gods of legend. Especially if the other deities jump in.”

“He has no other allies?” Sam asked.

“He’s a trickster god, not many are too fond of him.” Dean replied. “On the same note, he is a trickster god, so I’m sure he can provide one hell of a distraction.”

“Just, and I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, tell him to be careful.” Sam said.

“He’ll be fine.” Dean grinned. “Now, let’s kill a… truck and get back to trying to track John down.”

“Yes sir.” Sam snorted. “Killer truck, I thought we’d seen it all.”

-

“Dean.” Cassie said, staring at the brothers in the mayor’s office.

“Hey Cassie.” Dean replied a bit stiffly. “This is Sam.”

“He mentioned you.” Cassie said, her tone making it sound like mentioned was a bit of an understatement.

“I’m sorry about your dad.” Dean offered.

“Yeah, me too.” Cassie sighed. “Why don’t we talk about this at my mother’s place?”

“Sure.” Sam stepped in.

“You remember where it is, I assume.” Cassie said stiffly.

“Yes.” Dean replied shortly.

“We’ll see you there then.” Sam said, pulling his brother away before he drowned in the tension.

-

“My mothers in pretty bad shape. I've been staying with her. I wish she wouldn't go off by herself. She's been so nervous and frightened. She was worried about dad.” Cassie said as she offered them tea.  
“Because of the truck.” Sam said.

“We thought he was scared. He was seeing things.” Cassie said.

“What changed your mind?” Dean asked.

“I saw it.” Cassie said softly. “He didn't talk about a driver. Just the truck. He said it would appear and disappear. Exactly what I saw. And, in the accident, Dad's car was dented, like it had been slammed into by something big.”

“Now you're sure this dent wasn't there before?” Sam asked.

“He sold cars. Always drove a new one. There wasn't a scratch on that thing. It had rained hard that night. There was mud everywhere. There was a distinct set of muddy tracks leading from dad's car...leading right to the edge, where he went over.” Cassie said in a slightly chocked voice.

“There was only one set of tracks, his.” Cassie added after a moment.

“The first was a friend of your fathers?” Dean asked.

“Best friend. Clayton Soames. They owned the car dealership together. Same thing. Dent. No Tracks. And the cops said exactly what they said about dad. He 'lost control of his car.’” Cassie said.

“Can you think of any reason why your father and his partner might be targets?” Dean asked.

“No.” Cassie said shortly.

Because of course no one ever knew why their loved ones were all dropping dead. For once dean wished someone could just say ‘oh yeah, he screwed over this guy’ or something.

“And you think this vanishing truck ran them off the road?” Sam asked.

“When you say it aloud like that...listen, I'm a little skeptical about this...ghost stuff...or whatever it is you guys are into.” Cassie said.

Before Sam could point out that she’d just said that she’d seen the truck herself, Dean chipped in.

“Skeptical. If I remember, I think you said I was nuts.” Dean huffed.

“That was then.” Cassie said.

“And this is now, so get over it.” Dean said harshly.

“I just know that I can't explain what happened up there. So I called you.” Cassie said after an extended moment of silence.

Cassie’s mother came home and the Winchesters headed out.

“Any idea what could cause a killer truck?” Sam asked.

“Sounds like something Loki would like.” Dean said.

"Sounds like something he’d do.” Sam pointed out. “Could it be a trickster?” 

“No, I’d be able to sense that.” Dean said. “I’m pretty confident this is a haunting.”

“So a ghost… truck.” Sam said.

“No, idiot, a person haunting a truck.” Dean said.

“So we find out who and salt and burn the bones.” Sam agreed.

“Not quite.” Dean said. “Remember the hook guy?”

“Oh, come on.” Sam groaned. “How are we supposed to salt and melt down a truck?”

“I got it.” Dean frowned. “First we have to find the damn thing.”

“Any ideas?” Sam asked.

“Someone after cars salesmen.” Dean shrugged.

“Very helpful.” Sam sighed.

“Well, what do you have?” Dean frowned.

“About the same, that’s why it’s not helpful.” Sam said.

“Is it wrong to hope for another person to link these two together in some other way?” Dean asked. “Because I don’t see how their profession indicates anything. I doubt we’re dealing with a serial killer that has a cars salesmen fetish.”

“Doubtful.” Sam agreed.

“Maybe something will pop out at us in the morning.” Dean sighed.

“Hopefully.” Sam yawned.

-

“Did the cops check for additional dinting on Jimmy's car, see if it was pushed?” Dean asked as he walked up to Cassie, the mayor and the site of the latest crash.

“Who’s this?” The mayor asked.

“Dean and Sam Winchester. Family friends. This is Mayor Harold Todd.” Cassie made the introductions.

“There's one set of tire tracks. One . . . doesn’t point to foul play.” The Mayor said.

“Mayor, the police and town officials take their cues from you. If you're indifferent about...” Cassie began.

“Indifferent!” The Mayor exclaimed angrily.

“Would you close the road if the victims were white?” Cassie asked.

“You suggesting I'm racist Cassie? I'm the last person you should talk to like that.” The Mayor growled.

“And why is that?” Cassie asked.

“Why don't you ask your mother?” The Mayor asked, walking away in a huff.

-

They found out some interesting things about the black truck from the pair of fishermen and Dean was about to stab someone.

“It makes no sense, why is this just starting now if the truck went missing years ago?” Dean asked.

“Maybe the owner just died.” Sam said.

“In the big, very noticeable black truck around here?” Dean asked.

“True.” Sam sighed. “Not to mention if it is that truck we have no idea how to find it.”

“I might.” Dean said.

“All those men are connected to Cassie’s family.” Dean said. “Whatever this is, she’s in the middle of it.”

“So we go talk to your ex.” Sam groaned.

“At least she didn’t call you crazy.” Dean pointed out.

“Just try to be civil.” Sam sighed. “The tension is not helpful.”

“Sure thing, mom.” Dean rolled his eyes.

-

Dean went to Cassie’s while Sam headed elsewhere, not wanting to be around the pair. It was mildly productive until they started fighting, and well one thing lead to another and… hate sex happened. Dean wasn’t exactly proud of it as he was still pissed the girl hadn’t even really heard him out before kicking him out, but it was a rush as it always used to be.

Then the Mayor turned up dead.

“Where were you last night? You didn't make it back to the hotel.” Sam said.

“I’m sure you can figure it out.” Dean sighed.

"Really.” Sam sighed.

“It was about the only thing we were good at.” Dean shrugged.

“Of course.” Sam shook his head.

-

Then the Dorian name popped back up and Dean turned to Google.

“This Cyrus Dorian. He vanished in April of '63.The case was investigated but never solved. It was right around the time the string of murders was going on back then.” Dean said.

“Think he did it?” Sam asked.

“You find anything about them?” Dean asked.

“The Mayor bulldozed one of their properties.” Sam offered.

“Any idea what day?” Dean asked.

Surprise, surprise the killings had started the very next day.

One near death experience for Cassie later the trio was talking to her mother back in the house.

“Yes. Yes, he said he saw a truck.” She finally admitted.

“Did he know who it belonged to?” Sam asked.

“He thought he did.” Mrs. Robinson replied.

“Who was it?” Dean asked.

“Cyrus, a man named Cyrus.” She sighed.

“Is this Cyrus?” Dean asked, showing her a picture of the man they’d found.

“Cyrus Dorian died more than 40 years ago.” She said softly.

“How do you know he died, Mrs. Robinson? The papers’ said he went missing. How do you know he died?” Dean asked, already having a guess of the answer.

“We were all very young. I dated Cyrus a while, I was also seeing Martin...in secret of course. Inter-racial couples didn't go over too well back then. When I broke it off with Cyrus and when he found out about Martin, I don't know, he, changed. His hatred. His hatred was frightening.” She shivered. 

“The murders.” Sam nodded.

“There were rumors. People of color disappearing into some kind of a truck. Nothing was ever done. Martin and a... Martin and I, we were gunna be, uh, married in that little church near here, but last minute we decided to elope as we didn't want the attention.” She replied. 

“And Cyrus?” Sam asked.

“The day we set for the wedding, was the day someone set fire to the church. There was a children's choir practicing in there. They all died.” She cried.

“Did it stop then?” Sam asked.

“No! There was one more. One night that truck came for Martin. Cyrus beat him something terrible. But Martin, you see, Martin got loose. And he started hitting Cyrus and he just kept hitting him and hitting him.” She said sadly. 

“They didn’t call the cops.” Dean stated.

“This was forty years ago. He called on his friends, Clayton Soames and Jimmy Anderson, and they put Cyrus' body into the truck and they rolled it into the swamp at the end of his land and all three of them kept that secret all of these years.” She sniffed.

“And now all three are gone.” Sam said.

“And so is Mayor Todd. Now he said that you of all people would know he is not a racist. Why would he say that?” Dean asked.

“He was a good man. He was a young deputy back then investigating Cyrus' disappearance. Once he figured out what Martin and the others had done he...he did nothing, because he also knew what Cyrus had done.” She whispered.

A good man indeed, Dean thought.

-

“Ah, my life was so simple. Just school, exams, papers on polycentric cultural norms.” Sam sighed.

“So glad I could save you from that boredom.” Dean smiled.

“Sometimes I miss it.” Sam said.

“So this killer truck…” Dean began.

“I miss conversations that didn't start with 'this killer truck'. Ahhh.” Sam chuckled.

“Well this Cyrus guy. Evil on a level that infected even his truck. When he died, the swamp became his tomb, and his spirit was dormant for 40 years.” Dean said.

“So it woke up?” Sam asked.  
“When the house was taken down I guess it triggered him.” Dean shrugged.

“You know we're going to have to dredge that body up from the swamp right.” Sam said.

Dean looked at him.

“Man.” Sam sighed.

“You said it.” Dean laughed.

-

It was not fun, but it got done. Damn psycho had come after them, but thankfully Dean was able to incinerate the truck before anything major could happen.

“Well, that was fun.” Dean said with no small amount of sarcasm.

“At least you got laid.” Sam said. “All I got was awkward sexual tension, a killer truck and a very depressing story.” 

“Better luck next time.” Dean said.

"Let’s go tell your ex the problem was taken care of.” Sam sighed.

-

“This is goodbye then.” Cassie said.

“For good this time.” Dean said.

She nodded.

“You can still call me if something like this happens again.” Sam said, handing Cassie his number.

“Thanks.” Cassie said, excepting it.

Dean turned to leave when Cassie called out to him.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.” Cassie said. “I overreacted and pushed you away. I should have listened, no matter how it sounded.”

Dean relaxed a bit and turned back.

“Bye Cassie.” He smiled a bit.

“By Dean. Thank you.” She smiled brightly back.

-

“Do you regret answering that phone call?” Sam asked.

“It’s our job.” Dean replied.

“You still didn’t want her to die.” Sam pointed out.

“Saving people is kind of our thing.” Dean snorted.

“It really is.” A new voice jumped in.

Sam nearly drove them off the road while Dean sighed.

“Hello Gabriel.” Dean said.

"What the hell!” Sam exclaimed.

“Relax Sammy-kins.” Gabriel laughed.

“What are you doing here, I thought you were distracting Odin?”

“Slephy stepped in, I have a message.” Gabriel said. “Or more of a suggestion.”

“Which is?” Dean asked.

“Head towards Michigan.” Gabriel replied.

“Care to tell us why?” Sam asked.

“Oh, you’ll know soon.” Gabriel smirked.

Then he was gone as soon as he’d arrived.

Damn trickster.” Both Winchesters groaned.


	14. A little more tequila, a little more demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS!!!!  
> There is talk of child abuse and suicide in this chapter! If that bothers you please skip this one. If you want you can comment and I'll summarize what happened to you so you don't miss out on anything. It's not any more graphic than the actual episode if that helps.
> 
> Dean helps a kid that really needs it and Sam questions what makes a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update, I'll try to update again sooner this time:)  
> Otherwise, no beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Dean was not pleased at suddenly being awoken in the middle of the night by his brother.

“What are you doing man, it's the middle of the night.” Dean groaned.

“We have to go.” Sam said urgently.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked, suddenly wide awake.

“We have to go, right now.” Sam replied.

Dean groaned and followed his brother out of the motel. This was going to be a very long day, he just could tell.

-

“McReady. Detective McReady. Badge number 158. I've got a signal 480 in progress, I need the registered owner of a two door sedan, Michigan licence plate Mary-Frank-six-zero-three-seven. Yeah ok, just hurry.” Sam was saying into the phone as Dean drove.

Dean didn’t comment, having already figured out exactly what was going on.

“We should have been closer, Loki warned us.” Sam sighed.

“Michigan is a big place Sammy.” Dean replied. “Relax, we’re probably close.”

Sam grabbed the phone as it rang, pen and paper instantly in hand.

“Jim Miller. Saginaw, Michigan. You have a street address? Got it. Thanks.” Sam said into the phone.

“Or a few hours away.” Dean sighed.

“Damn it.” Sam groaned, the call already ended. “Drive faster.”

They were too late.

-

“What happened?” Dean asked a nearby women.

“Suicide. Can’t believe it.” The women sighed sadly.

“Did you know him?” Sam asked.

“Saw him in every Sunday at St Augustines. He always seems...seemed, so normal. I guess you never know what's going on behind closed doors.” The women replied.

“Guess not.” Dean nodded.

“How did...ahh. How are they saying it happened?” Sam asked.

“I heard they found him in the garage, locked inside his car with the engine running.” The women replied.

“Do you know about what time they found him?” Sam asked.

“Oh it just happened about an hour or two ago. His poor family. I can't even imagine what they're going through.” The women replied.

The women walked away and Dean looked over at his upset brother.

“Stop that right now.” Dean said. “This isn’t your fault, we got here as fast as we could.”

“Not fast enough. It doesn't make any sense man. Why would I even have these premonitions if there wasn't a chance I could stop them from happening?” Sam asked.

“Because someone’s fucking with you?” Dean offered. “If only Gabe had gotten a better reading on what was going on.”

“Why do you normally call him Gabe?” Sam asked curiously.

“Well, I couldn’t exactly call him Loki growing up.” Dean shrugged. “Just got in the habit, I call him Loki too though.” 

Sam shrugged.

“So what do you think killed him?” Sam asked.

“Someone that wants us to think it was a suicide.” Dean sighed. “Come on, lets just pick this up in the morning. We'll check out the house, talk to the family.”

“Dean, you saw them, they're devastated They're not going to want to talk to us.” Sam sighed.

“Yeah you're right. But I think I know who they will talk to.” Dean grinned.

“That’s a terrible idea.” Sam said immediately.

“I didn’t even say anything yet!” Dean exclaimed.

“But I know that look.” Sam said.

“It’s a great idea.” Dean said firmly.

Sam was not pleased with his new clothes. Dean was finding it hilarious that he of all people was dressing up as a priest. Well, Sam was equally funny in the opposite way.

Demon blood vessel and an angel as priests. Dean was having quite a bit of fun with that idea.

Dean went to talk with the kid, Max, and left Sam to play nice with the mother.

Dean took one look at the kid and knew he was just like Sam, less important, but similar in other ways.

Dean sat down next to the kid and looked at him calmly.

“Why’d you do it?” Dean asked.

The kid jumped, looking at him in shock.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The kid said.

Dean flicked his fingers, making a chocolate bar appear and offered it to the kid.

“Yeah, you do.” Dean replied.

The kid’s eyes widened as he looked at him.

“You’re like me?” Max asked.

“Sort of.” Dean replied. “My little brother is more similar. He gets visions of the future. Saw him die, so we showed up.”

Max looked concerned again.

“He hasn’t put it together, and he won’t unless something else happens.” Dean said. “So, why’d you kill him?”

The kid’s eyes teared up and he slowly lifted his shirt up revealing a mess of bruises. 

Dean gently pulled Max’s chin up so he was looking at Dean.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said softly. “Let me help you.”

“How?” Max asked.

“Well, to start...” Dean trailed off, carefully hovering his hand over the bruises and allowing a tiny bit of grace to seep through and heal them.

Max’s eyes widened and he actually started crying.

“Thank you.” He chocked out.

Dean smiled gently, he might not be a feelings person, but he was still an angel and a hunter. Helping people was his job and this kid needed someone a lot right now.

So he pushed down the urge to smite anyone involved in this and rubbed the kids back in slow circles.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked.

Max trembled, but slowly he began to speak.

-

“I think you’d enjoy this case.” Dean said into the phone.

Max was asleep, he’d crashed after nearly an hour of telling Dean all he could get out.

“Oh?” Gabriel asked. “I was under the impression that it had something to do with our demon.”

“It does, another one of the kids.” Dean sighed. “He killed his father.”

“If you’re calling me I’m assuming there’s a good reason behind it?” Gabriel asked.

“I’d say so.” Dean growled. “The drunk is certainly not upstairs at the moment.” 

“You have a list for me?” Gabriel asked.

“The uncle, step mom, whatever social service idiot that fucked this up.” Dean replied.

“And the kid?” Gabriel asked.

Dean sighed into the phone.

“He’s already too tangled up in this to have a normal life. Well, as normal as he could get.” Dean replied.

“So what do you want to do?” Gabriel asked.

“I’ll take him. He’s old enough for college, so he’ll just say he’s moving away from town after losing his family. Set him up on some online classes and show him how to defend himself.” Dean replied. “Enough people failed this kid, I’m not gonna let the demon get him too.”

“Good luck.” Gabriel nodded. “On another note, what are you going to tell Sam?”

“I put on a glamour, so it looks like Max is hurt without any pain. I have the pictures and with a bit of… charm… he’ll be staying with us in a few hours.” Dean said. “Sam will get the truth, with a few details left out.”

“Like big brother’s visit?” Gabriel smirked.

“Exactly.” Dean replied.

“He’ll find out you know.” Gabriel said.

“I asked the kid before I called you.” Dean said. “I had to talk him out of doing it himself. Sam will get over it.”

“I’ll see you in a few days then.” Gabriel said. “Tell the kid he’ll be free soon.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiled.

“Anytime!” Gabriel grinned.

Dean hung up and went back downstairs. Sam chatted about the case until they got to the car.

“Wait, you’re letting me drive?” Sam asked as Dean tossed him the keys.

“Go back to the hotel.” Dean said. “I have to do something, I’ll explain later. Oh, and I’d get some rest, we’ll likely be driving tonight.”

Sam blinked before nodding slowly.

“You’ll explain when you get back?” Sam asked.

Dean nodded.

“I trust you, go do whatever needs to be done.” Sam replied.

“Thanks.” Dean smiled.

-

Two hours later Dean was back at the Millers house with the police and social service leading the way.

Ten minutes later Mrs. Miller was arrested, the uncle was likely as well, and Max was telling the social service that he agreed to go with Dean.

Three hours after Dean had left Sam he was sitting in a dinner with his new charge.

“You really did it.” Max said slowly, staring at his dinner blankly.

“I promised, didn’t I?” Dean smiled at the kid.

“What happens now?” Max asked.

Dean paused, deciding how to start this conversation.

“Six or seven months ago is when your telekinesis started, right?” Dean asked.

Max nodded.

“And you dad, he had a crazy story about how your mom died, didn’t he?” Dean asked.

“He said she burned… on the ceiling!” Max exclaimed. “How did you know about that?”

“Because she actually did die that way.” Dean replied. “My mother was killed the same way.”

Max’s eyes widened at that.

“You and Sam, my little brother, you’re special and that draws attention.” Dean said. “We believe that a demon, the one that killed our mothers, is connected to you two. Possibly more people too.”

“Because of our powers?” Max asked.

Dean nodded.

“But, then, what...” Max stuttered out.

Dean put a calming hand on his shoulder.

“Calm down, we’re not going to let anything happen to you.” Dean reassured the kid.

“Who are you, really?” Max asked. “Because you’re not priests.”

“No, we’re not.” Dean replied. “We’re what’s called hunters.”

“Hunters?” Max asked. “I assume you’re not talking about deer hunters.”

“No, monster hunters.” Dean replied. “There’s a hell of a lot more out there then demons.”

“Fantastic.” Max groaned.

“We know how to kill all of it.” Dean grinned.

Max laughed at that.

“You said your brother is like me, but what are you?” Max asked.

“I’m a trickster.” Dean replied. “I was born human, but due to similar circumstances I was turned into a trickster.”

“You were like me?” Max asked.

“My dad turned to hunting when my mom died.” Dean sighed. “Given that it’s highly illegal he ended up arrested for a while and while Sam ended up with a family friend, I ended up in foster care. It wasn’t pleasant.”

“I’m sorry.” Max said.

“It was a long time ago.” Dean shrugged. “And my adopted older brother saved me. His name’s Loki.”

“Like the god?” Max asked.

“Yep.” Dean grinned. “He’ll drop by in a few days.”

“He’s the one that’s going to...” Max trailed off. 

“Yeah, delivering karma is in our nature.” Dean replied. “For now though you’ll come along with Sam and I.”

“You’re keeping me around?” Max asked.

“I’m not going to abandon you Max.” Dean smiled a bit sadly. “Especially not with a demon after you.”

“I’m not a hunter though.” Max said.

“No, but you have those powers.” Dean replied. “Although I don’t think you should use them until we know more about what they do and where they came from. If they’re from the demon then they likely have some nasty side affects.”

Max nodded, a bit reluctantly.

“We’ll train you though.” Dean said. “Teach you how to protect yourself. And you can even take some online classes if you’d like.”

“Really?” Max asked, eyes wide.

Dean nodded.

“Thank you.” Max said happily.

“For now eat your dinner.” Dean smiled back. “Then we can go meet my brother.”

-

Sam blinked in surprise when Dean entered with the Millers’ son behind him.

“I didn’t realize we were having guests.” Sam said.

“Well, I figured out the case and had to rush a few things.” Dean said.

“You know what killed him then?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Max did.” Dean said bluntly.

Max shifted uncomfortably and Sam looked shocked.

“And he deserved it.” Dean finished.

Sam looked between the two before sitting down and sighing.

“Well, catch me up then.” Sam said.

-

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for him to be traveling with us?” Sam asked after Dean had caught him up on what was going on.

“You think foster care is a better idea?” Dean glared.

“God no.” Sam shook his head. “But what about Bobby?”

Dean paused and thought about it.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Dean said. “He’ll stay with us for a while, but I’m sure Bobby could help protect him if we get tangled into something too dangerous.”

“Who’s Bobby?” Max asked.

“He’s basically out uncle.” Sam said.

“Another hunter, he raised Sam for a while.” Dean said. “He’s a good man, you’d be safe with him.”

Max nodded.

“Okay.” He said. “I’ll stay with you for a while though, right?”

“Of course.” Dean nodded. “And we’ll get you a phone, maybe a few throwaways.” 

Max nodded, smiling a bit. To him Dean was safe, he’d saved him and healed him. Max didn’t want to be thrown away to some stranger, so he was glad that Dean was keeping him around.

Dean’s phone rang and he pulled it out, smiling when he heard the voice at the other end.

“Hey Gabe.” Dean said.

Sam raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment.

“Already?” Dean asked.

There was another pause and then Dean replied.

“Oh, well then.” Dean said. “I’ll let him know.”

Dean hung up and looked over at Max.

“Gabriel went to visit your step mother.” Dean said.

“What!” Sam exclaimed.

“His plans didn’t go exactly as planned.” Dean said. “She killed herself when he shoved what she did to you in her face.”

Max blinked.

Sam’s eyes widened.

“You set Loki on them?” Sam exclaimed.

“Damn straight.” Dean glared at his brother.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because Max doesn’t need that on his shoulders and I was too busy to do it myself.” Dean snapped.

“They were human.” Sam said.

“And I’m not.” Dean replied. “Does that make me less than them?”

“Of course not!” Sam exclaimed.

“Humans can be monsters too.” Dean said.

“But you’re going to kill them.” Sam said.

“I’ve killed humans.” Dean said. “Between Gabe and me there is probably a lot less abusers still breathing.”

Sam frowned, but sat back.

“I don’t like the idea, but I can see where you’re coming from.” Sam sighed.

“They’re worse than a lot of supernatural monsters.” Dean said firmly.

“I asked him to.” Max broke in.

Sam looked at him.

“I already killed my father, remember?” Max asked coldly.

Sam nodded silently.

“I’m the one they hurt, it was my choice.” Max said firmly.

“They were arrested.” Sam pointed out.

“I think we’re a bit outside the law.” Dean pointed out in return.

Sam nodded.

“Alright.” He sighed. “Where are we going next?” 

“Hibbing, Minnesota.” Dean said. “Hel noted activity there earlier, she can’t tell what it is though. I was planning on heading that way before Loki dropped in.”

Sam nodded.

“Alright, to Minnesota then.” Sam said.

“Who’s Hell?” Max asked.

“H E L, she’s Loki’s daughter.” Dean replied.

Then he grinned.

“Oh, my siblings are going to like you.” Dean laughed.

Max smiled, relaxing for the first time in a long time.


	15. Not the best case to start off with

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My take on the Benders episode. Aka, Dea isn't a fan of human cases.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years all! Last chapter of 2017 for this work. As usual no beta, so let me know of any mistakes.  
> I've been sick, or this would have been up sooner, but I hope you enjoy anyways!  
> Have a great coming year:)

“There’s something wrong with this case.” Dean sighed, loosening his tie in their hotel room.

“What do you mean?” Max frowned from his spot on the computer.

“I can’t feel anything supernatural in the abduction areas.” Dean sighed. “Nothing at all.”

“Couldn’t they just be blocking their presence?” Sam asked.

“From me?” Dean shrugged. “Few can. I know it’s none of my siblings, nor Gabe.”

“There are more powerful creatures than Tricksters.” Sam shrugged.

Dean bit his lip to restrain from saying something that would blow his cover.

“So, anyways, it seems that local police have now ruled out foul play.” Max interrupted.

“Lack of a sign of struggle?” Dean nodded.

“Basically.” Max agreed.

“Good find.” Dean encouraged, “Did you find anything else?”

“That I think they’re wrong.” Max said. “I’ve been through all they’re missing person cases and honestly it’s a lot of people. I’m no expert, but the amount of cases that this little town has had looks way more consistent for somewhere at least twice its size.”

“Really?” Sam hummed.

“Yeah, it spans over years, more than a single lifetime, but its there.” Max said.

“So we likely have something then.” Dean agreed. “But what?”

-

Dean stormed back into the hotel room that night rather furious.

“What happened?” Max asked a bit timidly.

“Sam’s missing.” Dean groaned. “Damn it!”

“I haven’t found anything else. No preferences, females are slightly more likely to be taken but not by a massive amount. Very few children, but teens are common enough.” Max offered. “I don’t know what matches that.”

“Demons. A few creatures I’ve already ruled out. A few I haven’t.” Dean replied. “Humans.”

“You think it could be a serial killer?” Max asked.

“It’s possible, we’ve run across a few.” Dean sighed. “My least favorite cases. Humans are the worst monsters.”

“I’m not going to argue with that.” Max looked away.

“I’m going to see what the cops know, you stay here and keep the door locked.” Dean said. “If I’m not back in forty-eight hours call Gabe. Don’t let anyone in, Sam and I can get in on our own.”

“Okay.” Max nodded.

“See if you can connect anything together, any suspicious locations nearby for instance.” Dean said.

“I can do that.” Max said determinedly.

“Thanks.” Dean smiled softly. “Good luck kid.”

“You too.” Max nodded back.

-

Kathleen was relatively helpful, but insisted on pushing her way onto the case. Dean was far from pleased with this, particularly when he found himself handcuffed to her squad car.

She was going to get herself killed at this rate, after all Dean wasn’t even certain what these things were. Max was on the nose with the tip about the abandoned farmhouse though. 

Then she managed to get herself kidnapped as well, fucking fantastic. Dean found himself perched in a tree, as a crow, watching as they drug her to the barn. At least he knew where Sam was.

Dean waited for the freaks to disperse before flying down and shifting back right in front of the door. He crept in and looked around, stopping Sam fairly quickly. Kathleen seemed to be the only other person locked up here.

“Sam?” Dean called out quietly. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine.” Sam sighed in relief at seeing his brother.

“Damn it’s good to see you.” Dean said, offering a smile.

“Where’s Max?” Sam asked.

“Safe.” Dean replied.

“How did you get out of the cuffs?” Kathleen asked.

“Oh I know a trick or two.” Dean laughed lightly. “Oh, these locks look like they’re gonna be a bitch.”

“Well, there’s some kind of automatic control right there.” Sam said, pointing to a panel.

“Have you seen them?” Dean asked as he inspected the panel.

“Yeah, dude, they’re just people.” Sam replied.

Dean was worried about that. He hated people cases.

“And they jumped you?” Dean rolled his eyes. “Must be gettin’ a little rusty there, kiddo. What do they want?”

“I don’t know. They let Jenkins go, but that was some sort of trap. It doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Well, that’s the point. You know, our usual playmates, there’s rules, there’s patterns. But with people, they’re just crazy.” Dean replied.

“See anything else out there?” Sam asked.

“Uh, he has about a dozen junked cars hidden back out there. Plates from all over, so I’m thinkin’ when they take someone, they take their car too part of the time.” Dean said.

“Did you see a black Mustang out there? About ten years old?” Kathleen asked.

“Yeah, actually, I did. Your brother’s?” Dean asked.

Kathleen nodded back.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said. “Let’s get you guys out of here, then we’ll take care of those bastards. This thing takes a key. Key?”

“I don’t know.” Sam said.

“Alright, I better go find it.” Dean said. “Scream if you need me.”

“Be careful.” Sam nodded.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded, grinning brightly.

-

Dean really hated the house. It was filled with trophies. It was sick, really sick. Dean hated these human cases so much.

Dean blinked as he saw a child in all this mess.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.” Dean said.

“I know.” The girl replied, stabbing a knife into his jacket, just missing skin.

God, Dean hated these kind of cases.

“Daddy!” The girl screamed.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Dean fights back against the two men to a degree, but allows himself to be captured for the moment. He had some questions that needed answered.

Dean looked at the men in the room blankly as they stared back at him.

“Come on, let’s hunt him.” One man grinned.

“Yeah, this one’s a fighter, sure would be fun to hunt.” Another agreed.

“Oh, you gotta be kiddin’ me. That’s what this is about? You -- you yahoos hunt people?” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You ever killed before?” The eldest man, Pa apparently, asked.

“Why would you care?” Dean asked.

“I’ve hunted all my life. Just like my father, his before him. I’ve hunted deer and bear—I even got a cougar once. Oh boy. But the best hunt is human. Oh, there’s nothin’ like it. Holdin’ their life in your hands. Seein’ the fear in their eyes just before they go dark. Makes you feel powerful alive.” Pa said.

“You’re a sick puppy.” Dean spat back.

“We give ‘em a weapon. Give ‘em a fightin’ chance. It’s kind of like our tradition passed down, father to son. Of course, only one or two a year. Never enough to bring the law down, we never been that sloppy.” Pa said.

“Yeah, well, don’t sell yourself short. You’re plenty sloppy.” Dean smirked, thinking of how Max had picked them out in a matter of hours.

“So you with that pretty cop? Are you a cop?” Pa asked.

“If I tell you, you promise not to make me into an ashtray?” Dean laughed.

The punch was definitely worth the looks on their faces.

“Only reason I don’t let my boys take you right here and now is that there’s somethin’ I need to know.” Pa growled.

“Yeah, how ‘bout it’s not nice to marry your sister?” Dean snarked at them.

“Tell me—any of the cops gonna come lookin’ for you?” Pa asked.

“Oh, eat me. No, no, no, wait, wait, wait—you actually might.” Dean rolled his eyes.

“You think this is funny? You brought this down on my family. Alright, you wanna play games? We’ll play some games. Looks like we’re gonna have a hunt tonight after all, boys.” Pa said. “And you get to pick the animal. The boy or the cop?”

Dean stared coldly back at them before a smile began to form on his face.

“Yes.” Dean said.

“Pardon.” One of the younger men frowned.

“You asked me if I’ve ever killed anyone before.” Dean said. “I have.”

There was a moment’s pause before Dean continued.

“You know, I really hate cases like this… because it’s so hard to hold back.” Dean smirked. “The trickster blood just screams at me. And I’m done with pushing it down for Sam.”

“What are you talking about?” Pa snarled.

“I’m to pick the animal?” Dean grinned. “I pick you. Don’t you agree everyone?”

Giggles and laughter filled the room as the men stared at him in confusion. 

“Next time be more careful of who you trap.” Dean grinned, willing the ropes binding him to fall to the floor. 

“Monsters.” A dry voice whispered from the doorway.

The Benders turned around to see a young man in a leather jacket with three bullet holes dripping blood down the front of said jacket staring at them with dead, misty eyes.

“Impossible, we killed you!” Pa screamed.

“Best of luck.” Dean said, stepping away from the pair and easily striding past the boy in the doorway.

“You won’t touch my sister.” Dean heard as he walked away with a small smile. Ah, karma.

-

“Found the key!” Dean exclaimed as he rejoined the others.

“What did you do?” Sam immediately asked.

“I locked the little girl in a soundproof closet.” Dean offered.

“The orphan girl, I’m assuming?” Sam asked dryly.

“You can’t actually be mad that I tricked them can you?” Dean asked, opening the cages.

“You killed them?” Kathleen asked.

“In a way.” Dean replied. “Come here a moment.”

Sam let Dean lead Kathleen back to the house. Dean quietly stood before the door and glanced at the women beside him.

“I'm not going to be able to hold it long, he’ll have to go back soon.” Dean said.

“I don’t understand.” Kathleen frowned.

“Just remember that he’s still dead, I can’t change that.” Dean said, opening the door to reveal a young man standing just inside.

“Kade.” Kathleen whispered in shock.

“I can’t save him, but this way you can say goodbye.” Dean explained, stepping back.

“Hi, Kat.” Kade smiled softly.

Dean stepped back and let the siblings have there final goodbyes in privacy.

-

“Let’s never do that again.” Sam sighed.

“Not the best case to start Max with.” Dean agreed.

“Speaking of, we should probably call him before he worries even more.” Sam said.

“I already sent him a text to let him know we were on our way back.” Dean said.

“I don’t know if I agree with what you did to them, but that was very kind of you.” Sam said.

“I’m not human, but I’m not evil either.” Dean shrugged.

“I never believed you were.” Sam smiled.

“Let’s head back.” Dean said. “It will fall apart in a few minutes whether I’m here or not.”

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“I don’t do it for a thank you.” Dean shrugged.

Sam smiled.

“So, any ideas of something actually supernatural?” Sam asked.

“A few.” Dean laughed.


	16. Why every living creature institutionally fears them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam face off against the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is a bit longer, but it also uses a LOT of text from the episode. Most of my changes are Dean's thoughts. They'll be less of that in the next chapter and going forward, but there wasn't much to change here.  
> In other news I'm back in class so this will likely be the last update until the end of March- sorry about that. This quarter and my next quarter are expected to be particularly difficult given that Mass Transfer is apparently an absolute hell class and I have multiple extremely difficult classes next quarter (compared to the normal very difficult that is engineering). So here's an update from the long weekend!  
> No beta as usual, you know the deal.  
> Otherwise I hope you enjoy!

“All right Dean, this is the place.” Sam said, looking up at the building before them.

“You know, I’ve gotta say Dad and me did just fine without these stupid costumes. I feel like a high school drama dork. What was that play that you did? What was it – Our Town. Yeah, you were good, it was cute.” Dean chuckled.

“How did you know about that?” Sam blushed slightly.

“Gabriel can get his hands on anything and everything.” Dean shrugged. “I asked if he could find anything from your childhood one day and he gave me a bunch of tapes.”

Sam blinked at that before turning away and muttering about the case. Dean chuckled at his reaction.

“Let’s go see the landlady.” Dean smiled.

-

“Thanks for lettin’ us look around.” Sam told the women showing them up to the apartment building.

“Well, the police said they were done with the place, so….” The women shrugged uncaring. “You guys said you were with the alarm company?”

“That’s right.” Dean replied calmly.

“Well, no offense, but your alarm’s about as useful as boobs on a man.” The women said snappily.

Dean had to restrain his laughter at that comment.

But, well, against the supernatural most alarms were. Gabriel’s were the exception, but Dean wasn’t sure angelic damn near magical combinations from across the supernatural spectrum really counted.

“Well, that’s why we’re here. To see what went wrong and stop it from happening again.” Dean said as seriously as he could.

“Now, ma’am, you found the body?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” The women replied.

“Right after it happened?” Sam asked.

“No. Few days later. Meredith’s work called—she hadn’t shown up. I knocked on the door. That’s when I noticed the smell.” The women replied.

“Any windows open? Any sign of break-in?” Dean asked.

“No, windows were locked, front door was bolted. Chain was on the door, we had to cut it just to get in.” The women replied.

“And the alarm was still on?” Dean asked.

“Like I said, bang-up job your company’s doin’.” The women shrugged.

“Mmhmm. You see any overturned furniture, broken glass, signs of struggle?” Dean asked.

“Nope. Everything was in perfect condition—except Meredith.” The women replied.

“And what condition was Meredith in?” Sam asked.

“Meredith was all over. In pieces. The guy who killed her must have been some kind of a whackjob. But I tell you, if I didn’t know any better, I’d have said a wild animal did it.” The women said.

“Ma’am, do you mind if we take some time? Give this place a once-over?” Sam asked.

“Knock yourself out.” The women shrugged. 

Once she was gone the pair got to work casing the scene.

“So, a killer walks in and out of the apartment—no weapons, no prints, nothin’.” Dean noted.

“I’m tellin’ ya, the minute I found that article, I knew this was our kind of gig.” Sam said.

“It defiantly reeks of something inhuman around here.” Dean said.

“Any clue what?” Sam asked.

“No, it’s not something we normally deal with for sure.” Dean said. “It feels… dark.”

“Most creatures we hunt are.” Sam pointed out needlessly.

“No, like pure darkness.” Dean said. “Like it is the dark.”

“That’s not creepy at all.” Sam groaned.

“Sorry.” Dean shrugged. “Any EMF?”

“Nothing.” Sam sighed. “You talked to the police, right?”

“Uh, yeah. I spoke to Amy, a, uh, charming, perky officer of the law.” Dean smirked.

“Yeah? What’d you find out?” Sam asked.

“Other than the cute tattoo?” Dean grinned. “The police are keeping something out of the papers- her heart was missing.”

“Her heart?” Sam checked.

“Yep.” Dean nodded.

“So, what do you think did it to her?” Sam asked.

“Other than the dark?” Dean shrugged. “I’m not sure.”

He paused and looked at the room curiously.

“Oh fuck, I hope I’m wrong.” Dean muttered. “See if you can find any masking tape around.”

“Ever see that symbol before?” Sam asked, looking down at their blood and tape mess.

Dean groaned in agony.

“Why?” He sighed. “Yes, I recognize it.”

“Well, what is it?” Sam asked.

“It’s, uh—turns out it’s Zoroastrian. Very, very old school, like two thousand years before Christ. It’s a sigil for a Daeva.” Dean replied.

“A what?” Sam asked.

“Shadow monster.” Dean sighed. “Demon or high classed witch summons.”

“So we have two monsters?” Sam clarified.

“Basically.” Dean replied.

“Fantastic.” Sam sighed.

“Well, the good news is that if we can stop the summoner we can stop the Daeva, assuming it’s not set on us first.” Dean replied.

“Can’t you kill it?” Sam asked.

“I can’t really even touch it.” Dean sighed. 

Well, not without drawling a hell of a lot of attention using angel abilities. The Daeva was pure darkness, hard to get near and only light could ward it off- bright light. An angel’s light could incinerate it in seconds… while also being a giant beacon to everything nearby or upstairs.  
Tricksters were good, but even Gabriel avoided these things, they were hard to deal with if they were set on you specifically. Raised too many questions.

“Fantastic.” Sam sighed. “Who would summon this?”

“Demons or crazies.” Dean replied. “They have a bad habit of turning on their summoner if they fuck up.”

“Well, let’s see who wanted Meredith dead.” Sam said.

-

“So, to recap, the only successful intel we’ve scored so far is the bartender’s phone number.” Dean smirked as Sam looked across the bar they had been trying to get info on Meredith at.

“What?” Dean asked at Sam’s look.

“Sam?” Dean grumbled as Sam walked away.

He continued until he reached a table with a short haired blonde.

“Meg.” Sam smiled.

The girl turned to Sam and grinned brightly.

“Sam! Is that you? Oh, my God! What are you doing here?” Meg asked as Dean froze, feeling a bit of nausea as the demon hugged his brother.

“I’m just in town, visiting friends.” Sam replied.

“Where are they?” Meg asked.

“Well, they’re not here right now, but what about you, Meg? I thought you were goin’ to California.” Sam said.

“Oh, I did. I came, I saw, I conquered. Oh, and I met what’s-his-name, something Michael Murray at a bar.” Meg replied.

“Who?” Sam blinked.

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Anyway, the whole scene got old, so I’m living here for a while.” Meg said.

Dean remained silent, watching the scene.

“You’re from Chicago?” Sam asked.

“No, Massachusetts—Andover. Gosh, Sam, what are the odds we’d run into each other?” Meg asked.

Pretty high given that Dean would beat a rather large amount that she had set this all up. Well, at least they had found their summoner.

“Yeah, I know, I thought I’d never see you again.” Sam said.

We could only wish, Dean thought.

“Well, I’m glad you were wrong.” Meg grinned.

Sam seemed to realize that Dean was there as well given that he suddenly turned around and introduced the pair.

“So, you’ve heard of me?” Dean asked at Meg’s reaction to his name.

He knew she didn’t realize he wasn’t human, he had his grace locked up tighter than normal. Even Gabriel would have to know what to look for to see it.

“Oh, yeah. I’ve heard of you. Nice—the way you treat your brother like luggage.” Meg said coldly.

Oh this bitch was really trying his patience.

“Sorry?” Dean gritted out.

“Why don’t you let him do what he wants to do? Stop dragging him over God’s green earth.” Meg humphed. 

“Meg, it’s all right.” Sam said.

Dean gave him a cold smile.

“Okay, awkward. I’m gonna get a drink now.” Dean said.

“Sam, I’m sorry. It’s just—the way you told me he treats you....if it were me, I’d kill him.” Dean heard as he listened into the rest of the conversation from the bar.

Demons were so annoying.

“It’s all right. He means well.” Sam said.

Dean was none too pleased with him either.

“Well, we should hook up while you’re in town.” Meg said.

“Yeah.” Sam replied.

His brother was a blind idiot.

“I’ll show you a hell of a time.” Meg grinned.

Jesus, she wasn’t even being subtle at this point.

“You know what, that sounds great. Why don’t you, uh—why don’t you give me your number?” Sam asked.

“312-555-0143.” Meg smirked.

“You know what, I never got your last name.” Sam said.

“Masters.” Meg replied.

That explained the vessel choice. For this drama queen, the name was likely too much to pass up.

“Masters?” Sam asked.

“So, you better call.” Meg smirked again.

“Scout’s Honor.” Sam replied.

“I hope to see you around, Sam.” Meg replied back.

-

“Who the hell was she?” Dean asked as the walked back.

“I don’t really know. I only met her once. Meeting up with her again? I don’t know, man, it’s weird.” Sam said.

“And what was she saying? I treat you like luggage? What, were you bitchin’ about me to some chick?” Dean grumbled.

“Look, I’m sorry, Dean. It was when we had that huge fight when I was in that bus stop in Indiana. But that’s not important, just listen—“ Sam began.

“Well, is there any truth to what she’s saying? I mean, am I keeping you against your will, Sam?” Dean asked.

“No, of course not. Now, would you listen?” Sam asked.

“What?” Dean asked.

“I think there’s somethin’ strange going on here, Dean.” Sam said.

“What, the fact that your friend is not human didn’t give it away?” Dean snarked.

“She’s not?” Sam paused at the hotel room door.

“No, now I need to check something, you put up the salt… and the demon traps at all the entrances.” Dean said.

“You think she’s...” Sam began.

“I don’t think, I know.” Dean replied, closing the hotel room door in Sam’s face and flying off before he could say anymore.

He landed in front of the demon’s lair and knocked on the door.

The demon answer, looking shocked to see him there.

“Hello Meg, we need to talk.” Dean said.

“How did you find me here?” Meg frowned.

“Friends in high places, or low depending on your opinion.” Dean shrugged. “Now, do you want to hear what Loki has to say or not?”

Meg’s eyes went wide.

-

Sam looked up as Dean walked back in.

“Is she dead?” Sam asked.

“No.” Dean replied. “Daeva, remember? I tracked her down though. Found all the summoning stuff. I figure if you can play distraction we might be able to save the girl she’s possessing.”

“She’s alive.” Sam looked hopeful.

“For now.” Dean nodded.

“Good.” Sam said in relief.

“She’s probably been possessed since before you met her.” Dean warned.

“I know.” Sam sighed.

“By the way, has Max checked in?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, he called when you were gone.” Sam nodded. “He’s enjoying his time with Bobby. Turns out the kid’s a real mythology buff, they get along great.”

“That’s good.” Dean sighed.

“He wasn’t pleased that you dropped him off their the moment we figured out what this monster was.” Sam said.

“I’d prefer if you didn’t go against this thing.” Dean snorted. “That kid’s not getting a hundred miles within that thing.”

“So did you see her actually summon anything?” Sam asked.

“Yep. She was scrying too.” Dean said.

“She was talking to someone else?” Sam asked.

“Yep, getting orders it looks like.” Dean said. “And I found the connection with the victims.”

“Really?” Sam sat up straighter.

“The first victim, the old man—he spent his whole life in Chicago, but he wasn’t born here. Look where he was born.” Dean said, pulling out the documents he’d gotten ahold of.

“Lawrence, Kansas.” Sam said.

“Mmhmm. Meredith, second victim—turns out she was adopted. And guess where she’s from.” Dean said.

“Lawrence, Kansas, holy crap.” Sam said.

“Best guess is that she’s talking to the demon.” Dean said.

“Yellow-eyes.” Sam whispered.

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “We finally have a lead.”

-

After much consideration Dean decided to leave John a voice mail in the end. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to call the man that still ordered them around like soldiers and had lost him for several years, but he was still their father. 

They were still trying to track the damn man down too, not that Dean couldn’t use his powers to find him, but Sam didn’t need to know that.

He looked over at Sam and laughed at the giant bag that his brother had walked in with.

“Jesus, what’d you get?” Dean chuckled.

“I ransacked that trunk. Holy water, every weapon that I could think of, exorcism rituals from about a half dozen religions. I’m not sure what to expect, so I guess we should just expect everything.” Sam shrugged. “Better safe than sorry. Hopefully we won’t have to fight the Daeva.”

“With our luck?” Dean sighed. “Doubtful.”

“You’ll just have to figure something out then.” Sam grinned.

“Yeah, I’ll just fight to shadow that at best I can hold back with light.” Dean rolled his eyes.

Dean looked over his brother, watching as Sam nervously went back through their supplies.

“Big night.” Dean commented.

“Yeah. You nervous?” Sam asked.

Not in the least, Dean knew the gist of how this was going to go down already.

“No, you?” Dean asked.

“No. No way.” Sam clearly lied. “God, could you imagine if we actually found that damn thing? That demon?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, all right?” Dean warned, knowing that there was no way in Hell that thing would show up tonight.

“I know. I’m just sayin’, what if we did? What if this whole thing was over tonight? Man, I’d sleep for a month. Go back to school—be a person again.” Sam sighed.

“You wanna go back to school?” Dean asked curiously.

“Yeah, once we’re done huntin’ the thing.” Sam replied.

Dean knew that wasn’t going to happen- not for a long time- and felt a twinge of guilt for being partially responsible for that.

“You’ll get back there someday.” Dean said. “Even if we don’t get him tonight, you still have plenty of time to get a degree.”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded.

Dean knew he should leave it be, but what Meg had said was still bothering him. 

“Why do you think I drag you everywhere? Huh? I mean, why do you think I came and got you at Stanford in the first place?” Dean asked, mentally wincing at the bluntness.

“’Cause Dad was in trouble. ‘Cause you wanted to find the thing that killed Mom.” Sam replied.

“Yes, that, but it’s more than that, man. You and me and Dad—I mean, I want us….I want us to be together again. I want us to be a family again.” Dean said. “I didn’t get to be a part of that for a long time and… I miss that.”

“Dean, we are a family. I’d do anything for you. But things will never be the way they were before.” Sam said.

“Because I’m not part of that anymore.” Dean said softly.

“What?” Sam questioned, not having heard his brother.

“It could be.” Dean offered.

“I don’t want them to be. I'm not gonna live this life forever. Dean, when this is all over, you’re gonna have to let me go my own way.” Sam said.

“I just got you back.” Dean muttered.

He frowned, it felt like the family had fractured the moment he got back. Sure he loved Gabriel and his siblings, but he wanted to have his birth family back together too.

Sam was in this for Jessica and Gabriel’s side had their own motives.

Dean wasn’t ignorant of that or innocent in those actions, but honestly he was just looking forward to having all of his family back together again.

That was the whole point of The Plan after all.

-

“Guys. Hiding’s a little bit childish, don’t you think?” Meg said as the brothers silently crept up on the girl. "Why don’t you come out?”

Dean did, followed by Sam after a moment’s pause.

“Sam, I have to say, this puts a real crimp in our relationship.” Meg chuckled.

“Tell me about it.” Sam glared.

“So, where’s your little Daeva friend?” Dean asked, after all that was the biggest concern here.

Demon’s were notorious backstabbers, so Dean wasn’t certain that the thing wouldn’t try to tear him to pieces.

“Around. You know, that shotgun’s not gonna do much good.” Meg pointed out.

Yeah, Dean knew that, it was the distraction. Carry something big and dangerous looking like a gun and no one notices the knife in your back pocket.

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart. The shotgun’s not for the demon.” Dean said pointedly.

“So, who is it, Meg? Who’s coming? Who are you waiting for?” Sam asked.

“You.” Meg grinned.

Dean restrained from groaning as the Daeva appeared and threw Sam across the room. Fantastic.

“Hey, Sam? Don’t take this the wrong way, but your girlfriend...is a bitch.” Dean sighed as the pair attempted to fight off the creature.

The amount of restraint it was taking to not obliterate it was beginning to grate on Dean’s nerves to a concerning degree.

He needed to do something before he did something tremendously stupid.

“This, the whole thing, was a trap. Running into you at the bar, following you here, hearin’ what you had to say. It was all a set-up, wasn’t it? And that the victims were from Lawrence?” Sam tried to distract the demon.

“It doesn’t mean anything. It was just to draw you in, that’s all.” Meg replied.

“You killed those two people for nothin’.” Sam said.

He didn’t sound pleased in the least. Dean didn’t comment, he’d never killed an innocent, but…

Well he’d done some pretty questionable things in his life.

“Baby, I’ve killed a lot more for a lot less.” Meg laughed.

“You trapped us. Good for you. It’s Miller time. But why don’t you kill us already?” Dean asked.

Not that he didn’t already know, and no she hadn’t told him. Their conversation had been too short for that. He just wasn’t stupid.

“Not very quick on the uptake, are we? This trap isn’t for you.” Meg smirked.

Obviously.

“Dad. It’s a trap for Dad.” Sam finally clued in.

“Oh, sweetheart—you’re dumber than you look. 'Cause even if Dad was in town, which he is not, he wouldn’t walk into something like this. He’s too good.” Dean said, knowing that it was a lie.

John was going to storm in anytime now. Well, he would if Dean hadn't decided to cut that a bit short...

“He is pretty good. I’ll give you that. But you see, he has one weakness.” Meg said, straddling Dean.

He glared up at he, at this point they were just wasting time. After all, Dean had already decided to do his part with the voice mail. John needed to at least check in before Sam actually snapped and shot the man before they could reconcile. Just not necessarily in this room...

“And what's that?” Dean played his part.

“You. He lets his guard down around his boys, lets his emotions cloud his judgment. I happen to know he is in town. And he’ll come and try to save you. And then the Daevas will kill everybody—nice and slow and messy.” Meg hummed.

Was sadism a genetic thing for demons or a hell side effect?

“Well, I’ve got news for ya. It’s gonna take a lot more than some….shadow to kill him.” Dean said, restraining from laughing at that.

Yeah, they’d all be dead if Dean and the demon didn’t want that.

“Oh, the Daevas are in the room here—they’re invisible. Their shadows are just the only part you can see.” Meg grinned.

Oh Dean knew that, they were damn ugly creatures after all. Importantly though, the shadows were how they attacked, this gave him a better chance.

Well, when ignoring his angelic powers like usual that is.

“Why you doin’ this, Meg? What kind of deal you got worked out here, huh? And with who?” Sam asked.

Good ‘ol Sam, always trying to get information.

“I’m doing this for the same reasons you do what you do—loyalty. Love. Like the love you had for Mommy—and Jess.” Meg smirked.

That was low.

“Go to hell.” Sam spat.

“Baby, I’m already there. Come on, Sam. There’s no need to be nasty. I think we both know how you really feel about me.” Meg smirked.

“Get a room, you two.” Dean groaned.

“Come on, Sammy. You and I can still have a little dirty fun.” Meg whispered in his brother’s ear and Dean cringed.

It was physically nauseating to watch a demon touch his brother, especially like that. He worked with his knife a bit faster.

“You wanna have fun? Go ahead then. I’m a little tied up right now.” Sam replied.

Meg laughed and walked over to pull the knife out of Dean’s hand. He glared at her in return, letting her think that he was also waiting on the guest of honor.

“Now, were you just trying to distract me while your brother cuts free?” Meg asked.

“No. No. That’s because I have a knife of my own.” Sam said as he leapt out of his binds to… headbutt the demon.

Dean sighed and snapped his ropes in annoyance. Great plan Sam, Dean was amazed that the demon even flinched back. That much moaning was definitely an act.

“Sam! Get the altar.” Dean exclaimed as he rushed towards the demon.

Sam obeyed and knocked the entire thing over, scattering everything that was controlling the beasts in the room.

The Daevas went wild, immediately turning on Meg. Dean winced as she flew out the window, mostly because he knew he’d be healing those wounds if they could ever free the girl and partially because the demon probably made sure the girl felt that.

Sam followed Dean down to street level and they both stared at Meg’s unmoving body. Dean knew it’d take more than that to keep her down, but let Sam believe it was over.

“So, I guess the Daevas didn’t like being bossed around.” Sam commented.

“Yeah, I guess not. Hey, Sam?” Dean grinned.

“Yeah?” Sam turned towards Dean.

“Next time you wanna get laid, find a girl that’s not so buckets-o’-crazy, huh?” Dean laughed.

“Jerk.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Bitch.” Dean replied.

-

Dean didn’t comment when Sam dragged their gear up to the room, he was partially expecting Meg to pull something after what they did. She likely was quite pissed at them at the moment and demons tended to lash out in anger easily.

Upon entering the room both men immediately noticed the man standing in the dark, but only Dean recognized their drama queen father. Really, standing alone in a dark room waiting on them? Who did he think he was? A cliche movie villain?

“Dad.” Dean said calmly as the man turned around.

“Hey boys.” John said with a slight smile.

Dean had no qualms about hugging the man, but Sam stayed back slightly nervously. Last time the two had talked it had been the fight that led to Sam going to college, not that he wasn’t already planning to before.

“Hey Sam.” John offered.

“Hey dad.” Sam replied quietly.

“Dad, it was a trap. I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” Dean said, putting his acting skills to good use.

“It’s all right. I thought it might’ve been.” John said.

“Were you there?” Dean asked, knowing that he had been.

John wasn’t the best father, but he did sometimes put in the effort.

“Yeah, I got there just in time to see the girl take the swan dive. She was the bad guy, right?” John asked.

“Yes Sir.” Both of the other males in the room replied.

“Good. Well, it doesn’t surprise me. It’s tried to stop me before.” John said.

“The demon has?” Sam asked.

“It knows I’m close. It knows I’m gonna kill it. Not just exorcise it or send it back to hell—actually kill it.” John said.

“How?” Dean asked.

There were after all several things that could kill a demon, he was curious of which one that John had gotten his hands on. If he had to guess he’d put money on the Colt, famous enough to attract attention and not impossible to track down.

“I’m workin’ on that.” John replied.

How illuminating, Dean thought dryly.

“Let us come with you. We’ll help.” Sam said as Dean nodded in agreement.

“No, Sam. Not yet. Just try to understand. This demon is a scary son of a bitch. I don’t want you caught in a crossfire. I don’t want you hurt.” John said.

Dean restrained from laughing at that idea.

Sam glanced at Dean a moment, clearly restraining himself from commenting on his safety with Dean versus John.

“Dad, you don’t have to worry about us.” Sam said, clearly trying not to laugh at John worrying about Dean’s health.

“Of course I do. I’m your father. Listen, Sammy, last time we were together, we had one hell of a fight.” John said awkwardly.

“Yes Sir.” Sam said stiffly.

“It’s good to see you again. It’s been a long time.” John continued just as awkwardly.

“Too long.” Sam said, finally hugging his father that he hadn’t seen in years.

Dean rolled his eyes, but froze when he felt it- the Daeva. 

That vindictive bitch.

“No!” Dean shouted, moving in between John and the shadow just as it appears.

Sam shouted in shock as Dean is thrown into the pair, sending all three men skidding across the room- Dean with a bloody set of claw marks across his chest.

“Light!” Dean shouted as he moved in between the monster and his family once more.

Sam didn’t hesitate to dive for their bag and throw his brother a flare that Dean immediately lit.

“Dad!” Dean shouted, pulling his father to his feet. “We have to go!”

The trio ran for the doors, Sam throwing another lit flare over his shoulder as they made their escape.

“All right, come on. We don’t have much time. As soon as the flare’s are out, they’ll be back.” Sam said once they were back at street level.

Sam threw their bag in the back of the impala and moved to get inside.

“Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can’t come with us.” Dean said.

In part because it would be very difficult to hide his secret at this point, in part for practical reasons and in part… because it didn’t follow the Plan.

“What? What are you talkin’ about?” Sam said in shock.

“You boys—you’re beat to hell.” John said slowly.

Dean looked down at his bloodstained clothes for a moment. Good thing there was enough blood that in the dark no one else could tell the wounds were already completely healed.

Sam was a bit worse for wear after the tussle with Meg, but all he needed was a good night’s sleep.

Dean didn’t comment on the flimsy excuse.

“Dean, we should stick together. We’ll go after those demons—“ Sam tried, seeing the looks on the other two mens’ faces.

“Sam! Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don’t you understand? They’re not gonna stop. They’re gonna try again. They’re gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad’s vulnerable when he’s with us. He—he’s stronger without us around.” Dean said. 

He stepped closer and dropped his tone so only Sam could hear.

“Two targets are harder to hit.” Dean said. “Even I’d have trouble protecting him, he’d defiantly find out. Do you think he’d still stick around after that?”

Sam looked torn and angry at the same time.

“Dad—no. After everything-- after all the time we spent lookin’ for you—please. I gotta be a part of this fight.” Sam said. “Please.”

“Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you’ve got to trust me, son.” John said, continuing after Sam’s head shake. “Okay, you’ve gotta let me go. Be careful, boys.”

With that John got in his care and drove away.

“I’m sorry.” Dean said.

“Is this really better?” Sam asked.

Dean was silent for a moment.

“Come on.” He said, walking to the impala.

Sam was quiet as well as the pair drove away.

“I trust you, Dean.” Sam said softly.

“Thank you.” Dean said.

But you really shouldn’t trust me this much, Dean thought.


	17. Fuck this monster and fuck those guys, Dean doesn’t have time for this Ghostbuster ripoff shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Max solve the case and Gabriel has news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this is really a filler chapter. Sorry, but there wasn't much I could see Dean really doing in the episode. That said, it doesn't really follow the episode too much.  
> Also, no beta as usual, so let me know of any mistakes and I'll fix them.  
> In other news I planned to update this a lot more, but I've been sick for most of my spring break and spent almost five hours at the DMV just trying to get my license renewed. That was after my mail was stolen, with the paperwork that would have renewed it without me showing up so I've had one mess after another this week sorting that out.   
> On that note, I'm still quite sick as my pharmacy didn't have the prescription to get rid of it in stock so I have no idea if this chapter is actually any good. So, I apologize for the subpar work:(  
> Finally, yes sorry for the long note, I will be back in school next week for probably the most difficult quarter of my entire degree. So the next update will almost definitely not be until the summer.  
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

Texas. Dean rather liked Texas, partially because Gabriel had camped out here for a while when Dean was young. Some political scandal his brother was having a blast with.

Anyways, good memories. Now… now was not so much good memories.

Unsurprisingly a group of teens claimed to have stumbled upon a dead body in the local creepy house- which, on a side note, how did every town manage to have one of those? If cities would just destroy them it would make Dean’s life a lot easier. Also cremation. More of that would probably cut down on the amount of vengeful ghosts wandering around.

This it seemed was not a ghost though.

“Wait you think this haunted house is a what?” Sam asked.

“Well, we thought it was a ghost and we took care of that, but the girl still died.” Dean said. “So I looked into it a bit more with Max.”

Max nodded with a slight smile.

“And we wound this HellHoundsLair.com.” Dean said.

“It’s obviously a fake supernatural sight- they got nothing right.” Max rolled his eyes.

“Streaming live out of mom’s basement.” Dean agreed.

“But everything they have on the house is weirdly accurate.” Max said.

“Weirdly?” Sam frowned.

“The information has changed, before the house did.” Max said.

“The site is literally predicting the behavior of the ghost haunting the house.” Dean said.

“They add something, next thing the witnesses say matched up exactly.” Max nodded.

“And you two figured that all out while I was out interviewing the latest witnesses?” Sam said, mildly impressed.

“Max is great with computers.” Dean shrugged.

Max grinned at the praise.

“It’s not to hard with the information we have a Dean’s input. He’s better at figuring people out than I am. Patterns I get though.” Max said.

“So do you know who runs the sight?” Sam asked.

Dean snorted.

“It’s the two idiots you met at the house earlier.” Max grinned. “Small world.”

“Oh, what were their names?” Sam muttered. “Ed and… Harry?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“The big question is how they’re manipulating the ghost.” Sam frowned. “Witchcraft?”

“No, I’d have felt that.” Dean said. “But I think it might be a Tulpa.”

“Ok, so there was this incident in Tibet in 1915. Group of monks visualised a golem in their head. The meditated on it so hard they bought the thing to life. Outta thin air.” Dean explained. “Gabriel told me about it once. A Tulpa is basically a thought form brought to life. And if twenty monks could do that with the right channel? Imagine what 10,000 people can do.”

“So the site is powering the creature?” Sam asked.

“Exactly, it’s why nothing that normally works on spirits was doing anything.” Max nodded.

“How so we defeat it then?” Sam asked. “What kills a though?”

“What ever we want.” Max grinned.

“What?” Sam frowned.

“Max is rather good at hacking.” Dean grinned. “So we might have added a bit of lore to the site.”

“And anything that’s written there will effect the Tulpa.” Sam nodded. “Smart.”

“There’s a problem though.” Dean said. “As long as that symbol is up then the Tulpa can just come back to moment anything else on the site changes.”

“So even after we kill it we still need to figure out how to keep it dead.” Sam sighed. “Any ideas.”

“Other than just burning the house down?” Dean snorted. “No, why do you think Gabe loves these things? They’re damn annoying.”

“Great.” Sam sighed. “Well, I guess we can start by killing it, at least keep it away for a while.”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded. “You and I will head out tonight while Max makes sure the site doesn’t throw us any surprises.”

Max nodded seriously, quietly pleased to be helping out a bit more than usual as the brothers still wouldn’t let him near anything supernatural.

-

Dean groaned when they entered to find Ed and Harry already there.

“Seriously?” Dean groaned. “Can you two stay out of the way for ten minutes?”

Dean could feel his wings twitching in annoyance and took a deep breath to calm down before he did something really stupid.

“Uh, we’re working here.” Ed said.

“You two are in our way.” Harry agreed.

“That’s it.” Dean growled.

“Come on. they’re not worth it.” Sam sighed.

“And yet I’m feeling real petty right now.” Dean said, flicking his fingers.

“Dude!” Sam exclaimed as the other pair disappeared. “Where did you send them?”

“Chill, I didn’t kill them.” Dean rolled his eyes. “They’ll be fine, now let’s shoot this damn Tulpa ans move on to the symbol problem.

-

“What just happened.” Ed asked, staring around the area with wide eyes.

“I have no idea.” Harry replied slowly.

“Oh, well, you do also see all the clowns, right?” Ed asked.

“Yes, yes, there are clowns.” Harry said. “Why are we surrounded by clowns?”

“I’m terrified of clowns.” Ed said slowly. “Oh my god.”

“Breath!” Harry exclaimed, going to his friend’s side as he wondered how the hell they had gone from being in the hell house to finding themselves in the center of a clown convention.

-

“Okay, so one dead Tulpa, for now.” Sam sighed as the arrived back at the hotel.

“Good work.” Max nodded. “It doesn’t look like anyone has touched the site while you were gone.”

“Great.” Dean said. “Now, you get some sleep. I’m going to see his Gabriel has any advice.”

“Has he dealt with them before?” Sam blinked as Dean pulled out his phone.

“Dunno.” Dean said. “I doubt he’s tried to kill one before though. Way too annoying for him to be interested in killing them.”

“Best of luck then.” Sam shrugged as he also headed to bed.

Dean took a deep breath and stepped outside, walking to the impala before dialing the number.

-

“He Gabe.” Dean sighed.

“Deano, what’s up?” Gabe grinned.

“How is she?” Dean asked seriously.

“Better.” Gabe sighed. “She’s up and walking now, won’t be fighting off any gods anytime soon, but she’s recovering.”

“Thank grandpa.” Dean sighed. “Well, not actually, but you get the point.”

“Yeah.” Gabe laughed. “The kids all miss you, you should drop by sometime.”

“What do you know?” Dean sighed.

“What don’t I know?” Gabe chuckled.

“Big brother, please, I’m not in the mood. I have a Tulpa to take care of after this.” Dean sighed.

“Have fun burning the town down then.” Gabe commented.

“It’s one house and not the point.” Dean snapped back. “I’m not in the mood for surprises Gabe.”

“Wisconsin.” Gabe said. “That case.”

Dean felt his blood run cold.

“Has, has anyone died?” He asked.

“Not yet.” Gabe replied. “I was going to tell you about it tonight anyways.”

“I need to leave now.” Dean said.

“Hold up.” Gabe snapped. “Nothing you do tonight is going to help anything. Finish the case and leave in the morning. Work a little magic, take a few shortcuts and you’ll be there to interview the parents in the light of day. Instead of panicking them further.”

“You’re right.” Dean sighed. “I hate those things.”

“I know, but you’re not a kid anymore.” Gabe said. “It’s not stronger than a trickster.”

“Damn parasites.” Dean frowned.

“Go burn your house down, Dean.” Gabe said. “You can kill in tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, thanks.” Dean replied.

“And don’t worry about Hel, she’ll be just fine.” Gabe reassured.

“Let me know when you find Odin.” Dean replied. “I want his head on a pike.”

“I look forward to making it so.” Gabe agreed coldly.

-

“You what?” Sam gaped.

“Burned the whole house down.” Dean said.

“Why?” Sam asked.

“Because Gabe stumbled upon something more important and we need to leave.” Dean replied as he finished packing the impala.

“So you just caught the house on fire.” Sam stated as Max chuckled from the backseat.

“Quickest route, permanent too.” Dean shrugged. “Come on, it’s not like the town is gonna suffer because of it.”

“Okay, fine, I see your point.” Sam said. “Just seems like overkill to me.”

“Probably.” Dean shrugged.

“Alright, where to now?” Sam asked as he stepped into to impala.

“Wisconsin.” Dean replied. “I have unfinished business there.”


End file.
